Andromeda's Chain
by LadyKitsuneHavoc
Summary: Shun, June, Reda, and Spica, all trainees from Andromeda Island, have now found themselves trapped in the Sanctuary under the watchful eye of Arles. Why? What would make him this nervous? Memories from the past and a Prophecy once spoken by the Andromeda Saint is the answer. And with the Titans rising, will the Guardians of Tartarus be able to bring the armies together to fight?
1. Abused Hearts

**I'm not really sure what this is either. I just kind of started writing it. I hope you enjoy it anyway, and I hope you'll read my other stories too!**

**PS: Pay attention to Italics. It means they're supposed to be speaking in Greek. Anything not in Italics means they're speaking whatever language it is they all speak. Also, look for the * sign in the story. In the Author's Note underneath I'll tell you what it is.**

* * *

Chapter One: Abused Hearts

* * *

Shun sat silently, staring up at the sky as he watched the clouds go by. He wondered for a moment about all of his friends back at Andromeda Island. Well, his friend. June had been the only person who really cared about him at all. All of the other Saints had seemed to think he was weak. They said they hated him, and they loathed him even more when he had become the Andromeda Saint.

And then he came. The Pisces Saint. The Bronze and Silver Saints there didn't stand a chance against him. He attacked his friends and his teacher. He didn't know if any of them had died or not. But then Aphrodite had seen Shun. Something in his eyes seemed to register. And whatever it was, he had taken Shun with him, back to the Sanctuary.

The Sanctuary was abused. Beaten down by the rule of Arles. He was supposed to go and join a battle, the Galaxian Wars as they had been called. But Shun couldn't do that now. He wondered how his friends who were already fighting there felt now. Surely none of them cared about him. They probably wouldn't have even thought he would have survived, much less become the Andromeda Saint. And yet, whenever he saw a glimpse of the tournament on a television in the towns nearby, he felt sadness. He didn't know why. But he felt like he should have been there. He should have returned.

Part of the reason Shun was so sad was because he had been trying to return and see his brother. Well, he had seen him here. From afar. And his brother was completely different now. He was so angry. And yet he had seemed so surprised to see Shun here of all places. Ikki was off somewhere now, and as Arles had once told him "sending the Bronze Saints to hell". Shun was sad for Ikki. He wished he would return to the kind older brother that he had been. But Shun couldn't go down there to talk to him. He was stuck here.

Shun could feel the Andromeda cosmos, and his cloth called out to him gently. But Shun couldn't reach his cloth. It was locked away with Pope Arles. It seemed that Arles thought him a threat. Which he thought was strange. The Andromeda Saint was known to be a rather gentle Saint. Shun couldn't imagine why Arles would be so scared of him. But Arles kept him locked up too, in the temple of the Gold Saint of Capricorn of all things. Shun didn't dare try to disobey his equally as unwilling jailor. He had seen the power of a Gold Saint once before, and he didn't want to test the wrath of the Saint that used the sword Excalibur.

"Shun," a voice came from within the temple. "get back in here. You know that Arles hates to see you so close to the edge of the temple. Come back."

Shun instantly stood and obeyed, turning and disappearing again into the darkness of the temple. He glanced up at the Saint that stood guarding it. His name was Shura. He was taller and older than him, and his eyes looked some what severe. They were a dark midnight blue color, like his hair. Shun found that it reminded him of his older brother often. Ikki's looked the same. But Shura was taller than Ikki and not as muscular or large in the shoulders. Shun found the older young man very handsome. And he once again found himself thinking of how pretty he was.

Pretty was the only word that could describe him besides beautiful. Some men, like the Pisces Saint Aphrodite, knew they were beautiful and loved it. But Shun hated it. He couldn't stand that after all this time he was still beautiful, not handsome as a boy his age should be. And Ikki had also told him never to cry. Shun wasn't much of a cry baby anymore. The tears had dried up, and he was simply sad now. He was rather small and thin, though his body still held strength. His hair was long and hung a little ways down his back, and was a light green color, and his eyes were blue. His skin was rather pale. He had spent the last year since he had been brought here in this dark temple under Shura's gaze.

But he knew that Shura wasn't cruel at least. Shura's eyes softened a little as he looked at how sad the boy was. Shun barely felt like he knew Shura, but he still knew that he knew the Capricorn Saint more than anyone else. Shura rarely talked to people. He was rather reserved, and mysterious. He didn't like to talk to many people. He had resented Shun a little at first. But as he grew to know Shun he didn't anymore. He treated Shun like he was his own little brother. Gently, Shura reached down and ruffled the boy's beautiful green hair lightly.

"Hey don't look so sad," Shura said. "It's a dull life up here in the temples. That I know. But at least you've got me for company. And if Arles sends me out anywhere he said you'd have to come with me. You're stuck with me kiddo." Shun gave him a small sad smile.

"I know," Shun said. "And that's what worries me. The only reason he'd send you out would be to fight my friends. I don't want them to die. But more than that I don't want them to see me like this either. As the enemy."

"They wouldn't see you as the enemy," Shura assured the boy. "How could they? Just look as this adorable face. I bet even Ikki would stop this whole evil outlook thing he has if you asked him to. You've just got that type of personality."

Shun nodded but didn't look convinced as he sat on the floor. Shura sighed and knelt down in front of the boy, laying his hand on top of the boy's head. Shun looked up at the Gold Saint's mysterious eyes again and found them looking intently at his. He wondered for a moment what Shura thought of him. How he really thought of him.

"Arles really should let you outside." Shura teased. "You need a tan. If you get any lighter you'll glow in the dark."

"Shura," Shun said suddenly. "Why does Arles fear me so much? I'm only a Bronze Saint after all. Why does he have to keep me locked up here?"

"I don't know," Shura sighed. "I wish I could tell you. I've been hearing tales though, of a prophecy about the Andromeda Saint."

"A prophecy?" Shun asked. "What could it be about?"

"I have no idea," Shura said with a shrug. "I've never heard the prophecy itself, and the Andromeda Saint has always been such a gentle Saint. I can't imagine what about this prophecy would make Arles believe that you were so dangerous. But I do think that some of the other Saints, those with Saori Kido might know it."

"I never heard it," Shun said. "It was hushed up on Andromeda Island. It was like a curse. No one spoke of it. Do you think Saori and the others really might have heard it?"

"They certainly seem to be worried about the Andromeda Saint for some reason," Shura said thoughtfully. "They mention it a lot. I've seen it a few times on the televisions as we've passed through towns. I don't think they know you're Andromeda yet, but I think they suspect something none the less. Perhaps that's why Arles has kept you locked up where he can see you, and why he won't let you wear your cloth. He doesn't want anyone else to find out about it."

"I don't understand though," Shun sighed. "Why?"

Shura didn't answer. He bristled suddenly and stood, looking towards the door to his temple. Shun stood as well, nervously looking out to see the intruder. He knew that Shura would bristle against anyone who came in his temple without his prior knowledge, even Arles. That was just his ways. And also why the other Saints feared him. They couldn't read his eyes and they didn't know when he was likely to attack.

A Bronze Saint came in. Her name was Shaina. Ophiuchus Shaina. She wore the purple armor of the Ophiuchus Saint and she had lime green hair. She also wore the sliver mask with purple marks on it. She was a rather violent Saint herself, and that named her as the most powerful female Saint. However, even she paused in the door to see Shura's mysterious eyes. She glanced behind her, and Shun's eyes followed hers as well. And he froze abruptly at what he saw.

It was June. He knew it was her. She wore her blue armor and had her whip at her side. On her face was a silver mask with red marks on it. Her hair was orange as well. She had yet to notice Shun. She was too busy nervously watching the Gold Saint. Shura however guessed nearly instantly where she had come from: Andromeda Island. And he glanced back at Shun. June's eyes followed his, and she gasped when she saw Shun. The beautiful young Chameleon Saint stared at her friend, but Shun couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Shura," Shaina said rather nervously. "I need to pass through with this young Saint and the two Sonota Saints* outside."

"And why would you bring more children from Andromeda Island through here?" Shura asked, obviously irritated about something. "Keeping an eye on him is hard enough." He didn't have to tell Shaina who he meant.

"I understand," Shaina assured him. "But I have to bring them through. The Holy Father sent Aphrodite again to kill Cepheus Albiore. He managed to escape though, so Arles ordered that I bring his students here so he wouldn't try anything else."

"Ha," Shura laughed scornfully. "Aphrodite failed again? I warned Arles that Albiore was a very strong Silver Saint. He didn't listen to me, and Albiore managed to survive, even against the poisoned rose of Pisces."

"You shouldn't speak about Aphrodite like that," Shaina said.

"And why not?" Shura demanded. "That boy's too hateful. Of everything. He only serves Arles so he can destroy more. He gets on my nerves."

"Well..." Shaina said nervously. "I still need to pass."

"Fine whatever," Shura sighed. "I don't care. Just tell Arles not to dump them on me too. I don't need to be babysitting a bunch of brats from Andromeda Island. This one's enough. Jeez, to think that all these kids won a cloth from that Island. No one has ever done it before now."

"It's a little strange," Shaina agreed. "But what can we do? The Fates will continue to plan and we'll live our lives following that plan blindly."

"Hurry up then and get them out of here," Shura said, turning his back on Shaina at last.

Shaina motioned for the three young Saints to follow, glad that he wasn't looking at her anymore. She didn't want to feel his wrath. Two more Saints came in. Or rather, Sonota Saints. One was Reda. Shun knew him too. He had beat him for the Andromeda Cloth. His cloth was very much like Shun's, only it was red and there were spikes coming out of the shoulder pads, and he had no belt. The boy had blue eyes and wild pink hair. The other was Spica. He had short black hair and a small pink star on his right cheek under his blue eye, though no one really knew why. His cloth resembled the Andromeda Cloth as well, except it was blue in color and hand small pink strings in each arm that had small blades attached to it where spikes came out. Both had chains on their armor as well. They both stopped and stared at Shun as well. Shun simply stared back, unsure what else to do.

He'd thought they'd meet again. But like this? He didn't have his cloth. Reda and Spica had both been training to get the same cloth, and he'd beaten them both. They had both claimed to hate him until suddenly the Pisces Saint had appeared, and then they hadn't seen each other. He had never seen if they had gotten hurt or been killed, so he knew that they would be wondering the same for him. And from the looks on their faces, he assumed that they had thought he had died. Or at least that this was the last place that they expected to find him. Ever. There was also something else in their eyes. Terror. He knew it. He had felt the same when he had been dragged here by the Pisces Saint. Shaina saw them looking at each other though and looked up at Shun.

"_Shun,_" she said, pronouncing his name correctly. Though she then began to speak in Greek. Shun had been forced to learn it when he had arrived here, so he knew that none of his friends from Andromeda Island knew it. "_I know you're worried about them. But Lord Arles seems to favor children from Andromeda Island. I'm sure they'll be fine, even though they aren't Greek._"

"_Shaina,_" Shun said, making his friends all gasp as he responded in the same language. "_I understand. But I still don't understand what's going on. Don't let them get hurt alright?_"

"_I will guard them,_" Shaina replied.

She motioned for the young Saints to follow her, and dumbstruck they did. Shun watched them leave and then sighed, sinking down onto the ground again. Shura turned and looked at the boy. A year's worry seemed to lift off the boy's shoulders, though a new one was added to his burden.

"They're alright," he said.

"Yes, it seems so," Shura replied. "And they seemed to have been worried about you."

"June probably," Shun said. "But not Reda or Spica. They told me they hated me for winning the cloth when they didn't."

"The looks on their faces said otherwise," Shura replied. "They looked rather relieved to see you. But there was fear in their eyes too. Fear for themselves, and you."

"I'm not so sure," Shun sighed.

"We'll have to wait until later to see I suppose," Shura relented.

"You know Arles is going to make you watch them probably," Shun said. "You've got enough power to herd all of us around. Especially now that you told Shaina to tell Arles to not to send them to you."

"I know," Shura replied with a small smile. "That's why I said it."

Shun paused a moment and looked at the Capricorn Saint. Shura simply smiled mysteriously and then turned and walked to the front of his temple, surveying what he could see of the Sanctuary from it. His temple was fairly far up, and they could see a lot when they looked out from here. Shun watched him for a moment.

"Thank you," Shun said softly, feeling a single tear slide down his face. Shura paused and looked back at the boy.

"Glad to see you're finally returning to normal," Shura replied with a much gentler smile. "I'm sure they'll be relieved to see it too."

"I hope so," Shun sighed. "But I'm worried. About them. About all my friends that have to fight in that tournament. About everything."

"That's a lot to worry about," Shura replied. "But don't worry. I'll be here to help with what I can. You're like a little brother to me."

"Does this mean you hate Arles too?" Shun asked. "Like my master does?"

Shura was quiet for a moment. Shun understood why. They both knew that saying that was treason. And Shura had once told him that Arles was really the Gemini Saint in disquise, but that he still followed him. He said he didn't believe that people fought for a god anymore, and that anyone with power had the right to rule. He said that even Arles' evil powers could be used for good. But as he had spoke with Shun more and more, he had begun to wonder. At last, Shura turned to Shun.

"Yes," he said confidently. "I hate him. Him and his evil. I want to believe that Athena exists, that she'll come here and get rid of him. I want to fight for justice, as a Saint was meant to. You've shown me that this could be possible. But I don't have the faintest idea who Athena could be."

"Me either," Shun sighed, a little relieved that Shura had come around to his way of thinking. "It's so strange. How could she hide for so long with Arles hunting her?"

But as soon as he said it, both he and Shura froze nearly instantly. They both suddenly understood something.

"The tournament," Shun gasped.

"Perhaps she isn't hiding after all," Shura said, his eyes narrowing as he looked out the front of his temple. "Maybe she's just waiting for someone to notice. She's still a young goddess, if she really is Saori Kido. She possibly doesn't have her memories as a reincarnated goddess yet, just as you are a young Saint and don't have your reincarnated memories as a Saint. In fact, I'm almost sure that that's the case."

"What should we do then?" Shun asked, standing and walking over to Shura, careful to remain within the shadow of the temple.

"The only thing we can," Shura sighed. "Wait and see."

"_Shura,_" a voice said from behind them. "_Arles sent these three back to you._"

"_I thought he would,_" Shura said, not sounding at all displeased. Shaina laughed a little.

"_I should have known,_" She said. "_You wanted him to leave them here with you._" Shura and Shun both turned and looked at them. They didn't have their armor anymore, though June still had her mask. The three young Saints looked very nervous, but Shun's reaction, or lack there of, to the conversation had reassured them a little bit. "_Shun was right. You are just a big softy under all of that armor aren't you?_"

"_Huh?_" Shura asked, glancing at Shun. "_What's he been telling you? I didn't know you were such good friends all of a sudden._"

"'_Ask for no secrets and I'll tell no lies.'_" Shaina replied playfully.

"_Yeah I get it,_" Shura said. "_Well, might as well try and make them at home. They look terrified still._"

"_I wonder why,_" Shaina sighed, sounding a little angry now. "_If Arles keeps treating people the way he has been, then sooner or later he won't have many subjects. I've already fallen away from him to tell you the truth._"

"_Funny,_" Shura said. "_I have too._" Shaina paused and looked up at him. But there was no deceit in his eyes.

"_I see then,_" She said. "_Well, Arles has asked that you go to him tomorrow. He has a mission for you. And he's asked me to watch these four, along with Aries Mu._"

"_If it's you and Mu then I can leave them without a worry,_" Shura sighed. "_But why though? Why is he growing more and more nervous about letting Shun beyond the walls of this temple? What does he fear?_"

"_I don't know,_" Shaina replied. "_But I have to go for now. Keep an eye on these three. They have minds of their own._"

"_So does Shun,_" Shura sighed. Shaina nodded and then went on her way out of the temples. Shura looked at Shun. "_I've got to patrol the Sanctuary for a while. It's my turn tonight to keep an eye on everything. Try and calm them down. It won't do any good for them to be so worked up._"

"_I'll do my best to,_" Shun replied simply.

Shura nodded, and then turned and left without another word. Shun watched him go a moment, and then sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"W-Where has he gone off to?" Reda asked nervously.

"To patrol," Shun replied. "The Gold Saints have to take turns doing it every night."

"Why don't you leave?" Spica suddenly asked. Shun glanced at him.

"Because Arles knows everything," Shun replied. "If I tried to leave he would kill me. And besides. The Gold Saints don't hate me, but they're told to keep me up here. So here I stay."

"What do you mean he knows everything?" Spica asked.

Shun didn't respond. There was an awkward silence between them. Spica and Reda sadly looked down, and Shun watched them carefully. His eyes were like June's mask, hiding whatever it really was he was thinking. Shun saw them look down and paused a moment. Then he smiled gently and a little sadly at them.

"I missed you guys," Shun said. Reda and Spica paused.

"We thought you were dead," Spica said. "We didn't know what to do. We wanted to hate you at first. But then..."

"We saw how it really was that Aphrodite killed everyone," Reda continued. "Those poison roses. It's like he enjoyed killing everyone. He gave them small doses, so they had to sit there in pain for weeks. It was horrible to hear them scream like that. But it was worse that we couldn't find half of our friends. Those we did find, we found weeks later having been washed back in the tides from the seas. We didn't know where you were."

"We couldn't hate you after that," Spica said. "You were always too sweet to hate anyway. How could we hate you when Arles turned out to be everything that our teacher told us? And now here we all are. In the Sanctuary where he rules." Slowly, June stepped forward slightly, watching him.

"You've changed Shun..." June said. "I can see it in your eyes. They're not so innocent anymore. Or as gentle."

"I've had to change here," Shun replied. "When half the people here wouldn't mind killing me, I had to grow powerful. So now they leave me alone. They're scared of me."

"But how?" Spica asked. "We saw your cloth. Arles has it locked up!" Shun paused a moment and noted how Spica had finally called it his cloth.

"He does," Shun replied. "But master told us once didn't he? A true Andromeda Saint doesn't need his cloth to fight."

"What?" June gasped. "You mastered Andromeda's most powerful techniques?"

Shun nodded. Again there was silence between them. The two Sonota Saints glanced at one another and then came over slowly, carefully. As if they were afraid of spooking the young Andromeda Saint. Shun turned and looked at them. Once they saw him looking they looked away.

"Sorry," Reda managed.

Shun paused, looking at the two of them. Then he smiled at them gently. He suddenly found it silly that they would think that he wouldn't forgive them. He had always been a gentle person and they knew it. He hugged them both and smiled at June.

"You're both so silly," Shun said. "It's fine. You don't have to apologize for anything. I'm just glad you're safe."

The two Saints paused, and then hugged him back, glad to have their friend back at last. June removed her mask, showing Shun her blue eyes. And then she smiled gently as well.

"You've gotten taller," Reda joked.

"Have I?" Shun asked, releasing the two boys and smiling at them. "I'm still really short."

"Not that short," Spica said. "You're nearly as tall as me now."

Suddenly June started laughing and ran over and hugged all three startled boys. Shun started laughing too. It had been a while since he had laughed. But suddenly it seemed like the most beautiful sound it the world.

"I've missed you Shun!" She exclaimed.

"I've missed you too," Shun replied.

"But..." Spica said. "What are we going to do?" Those words were strangely sobering. June released them.

"Yeah," Reda said quietly. "Arles wants to keep us here. And he's hunting our master."

"What about that guy?" June asked Shun nervously. "The Gold Saint?"

"Oh Shura?" Shun asked. "Don't worry about him. He acts tough but he's actually pretty nice. He doesn't like Arles much either. He's almost like an older brother to me."

"I thought you already had an older brother?" June said.

"Not with how he's acting now," Shun replied sadly. "He went to Death Queen Island remember? He's different. And he hates everything."

"I'm sorry Shun," June said.

"It's fine," Shun replied.

"But why won't Arles let you go anywhere?" Spica asked. "It's weird."

"Yeah," Reda said. "And why would he have to lock up the cloth of a Bronze Saint? It doesn't make sense. He took our cloths as well."

"Well," Shun said quietly, "it's got something to do with Andromeda's Prophecy. You know, the one no one was allowed to talk about on the Island?"

"Right," June said. "When I asked master why we couldn't talk about it he said it was because people were scared of Saints that gained cloths at that Island, but also of the Andromeda Cloth, which was why it had been sealed there 300 years ago. Someone didn't want the Andromeda Saint to return. But no one knows who sealed it there. Who would have done it? And why?"

"What could that Prophecy be?" Reda asked.

"What's it go to do with us?" Spica asked.

"I don't know," Shun replied. "No one's allowed to talk about it, and if they do Arles hurts them. People here know of it. And that's part of the reason they're scared of me I think. But also of you. I think it has to do with Saints from that Island. Something's going to happen. And Arles thinks it's dangerous. He even fears the Sonota Saints of Andromeda Island."

"That's beyond weird," Reda sighed. "And all of this isn't making any sense."

"I know," Shun replied. "And I'm sorry I don't know much. You guys have got to be tired. Come on then. You should try and get some sleep."

"You need to sleep too," June protested. Shun smiled.

"I know," Shun replied. "And I will. Come on then. There's not much in this temple at all, but we can find a place to sleep."

Shun smiled and coaxed his friends to follow him, and then ducked behind a large wall that stood alone with the mural of Athena giving Capricorn the Excalibur. There was a good amount of space back here, and it was where Shun had been spending his nights here. It was out of sight from anyone unless they walked around the edge of it. It had been lonely here, but now he knew that it would be a lot less lonely. They all sat down against the wall, their bodies close together to fight the chill of the night, and for comfort as well. They needed the touch of something familiar. Shun felt himself get a little sad again. They were the only survivors of Albiore's students. He wondered if word of this would reach Saori and his friends. He wondered if they would be sad. And he wondered how many of his other friends from that Island had survived, if any.

But even with all of these thoughts, and the thoughts of Andromeda's Prophecy, he couldn't stay awake. The others had all fallen asleep, and their snores were suddenly very much like a lullaby. He felt tired all of a sudden. And he found himself falling asleep too. Soon, he slipped into sleep.

* * *

*** Sonota Saints: Mercenary Saints often for hire. They don't usually have cosmos of their own or constellations. An example would be the Flame Saint. But Reda and Spica have a cosmos that's not unlike Andromeda. Most Sonota Saints are Anime only.**

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**I'm enjoying creating this story so far. Soon I'll tell you what the Andromeda's Prophecy is, and we'll get to see some story line. ^^**


	2. Stars Tell All

**Back again! Well apparently I liked this story so much that I decided, what the heck? I'll make another chapter for it. So here we are. In this chapter we'll learn a bit about Shun's past as well as what his training was like on Andromeda Island. Because let's face it. They never really told us much in Saint Seiya did they? Or if they did I don't remember since it's been so long. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Stars Tell All

* * *

Seiya paused a moment as he paced the floor. The tournament had concluded for the day. And yet he was now extremely nervous. He couldn't think of why though. He paused a moment, looking off in the general direction of the Sanctuary. Arles hadn't been the Pope there when Seiya had won the Pegasus Cloth from his training there. He had just suddenly sprung up, and no one seemed to question him. Ikki had returned from Death Queen Island, spiteful and hateful of everything. And nearly a year ago, they had lost all contact from Andromeda Island. What on earth could have happened there? What had happened to little Shun? Seiya had never been very nice to the boy at all. But he knew that Shun was a sweet boy. It made him nervous to think that he could have been hurt. Or worse. Dead.

Seiya shook his head. No. He didn't think the boy was dead. He didn't know why, but he was sure that he wasn't dead. He didn't know if he was hurt or not. And he got the feeling that, whatever had really happened, the boy was in danger. But not dead. Seiya sighed. All of the other Saints that were fighting in the tournament felt the same way. Something was off. They didn't know what, but they felt nervous for Shun. Why Shun, out of the hundreds of boys that had been sent off to Andromeda Island, they didn't really know. Perhaps it was because he was the one that they knew the most. After all, none of them had really known Reda or Spica or any of the others.

But things were getting interesting to say the least. Ikki had reappeared again. He seemed really nervous for some reason. And this time Saori had managed to convince him, by some miracle, to come talk to her. That's where he was now. He was outside the room where they were talking, guarding one of the many doors that provided any escape for Ikki. As Seiya had begun to realize, Ikki had suddenly turned from a fight animal to a flight one. He wasn't sure why, and Ikki simply wasn't telling any of them. But he seemed to be telling Saori. Either that or he had killed her and was waiting for one of them to come in so he could kill them too. Seiya hoped that wasn't the case. He felt that Saori was really important too, though he couldn't think of why.

Seiya was a handsome young man. His hair was brown and cut short, and his eyes were brown too and reminded people often of a horse. He was strong and well muscled for his size, and every move he made was confident. The Pegasus armor was silver, but had gold and red on it as well. Out of all of the Bronze Saints gathered, he seemed one of the most impressive.

Seiya sighed and began to pace again, trying to rid his mind of these thoughts and think of something, anything to distract him. But he couldn't think of anything. It was then however, that he heard a door open somewhere. Seiya froze.

It was silent in the house. Nothing stirred. But someone had either gone out or come in. Who could it be? The servants weren't supposed to be here, in case a fight broke out. Even Tatsume had been forced to leave. He couldn't think of who could have possibly tried to leave except Ikki, and he wouldn't be on this side of the house because Seiya hadn't seen him open the door that led into Saori's office. This small section of the house was broken away from anything else. It was alone. So someone must have come inside.

Seiya bristled as he waited. But his wait wasn't long. Soon, and exhausted and hurt Silver Saint staggered around the corner. The Saint looked up and saw him, panting. Seiya paused, watching him. This man certainly didn't seem to be a threat at all. His eyes told Seiya that he was just as nervous of him as he was of the older Saint. The Saint had blue eyes, and he was older than Seiya, but not by much. His hair was blonde and his armor shone a bright blue-silver color in the light. For a moment, the intruder said nothing. Then at last he spoke.

"I am Cepheus Albiore," he said. "I am one of the three teachers of Andromeda Island."

"Andromeda Island?" Seiya gasped. "What happened? Why are you so beat up?"

Slowly, carefully, Seiya came over to the Saint. But he really seemed to be no threat at all. Seiya threw the young man's arm over his shoulder and helped him to stand off the wall. Albiore had little strength left, and he leaned heavily into Seiya's side. But he wasn't much taller than Seiya, so the boy had little trouble hoisting him up.

"I'm sorry," Albiore replied. "There was nothing I could do against him. I'm not sure how many survived."

"What?" Seiya gasped, feeling his heart plummet into his stomach. Icy tendrils of fear and grief touched his heart at the thought.

"I'll explain everything," Albiore replied. "But I must speak to all of you. You're the only ones who can possibly put an end to this."

"No, you need to go to a hospital," Seiya protested. "You're hurt badly."

"I'm being hunted," Albiore replied. "If I go to a hospital then I'll die for sure. I can't die, do you understand? I must help my students."

Seiya paused, watching the young man as he shuddered in pain. His loyalty was strong though. Even while he stood here, possibly dying, he pushed on. His love for the young men and women he had trained made him continue to fight even when he should have given up hope. That was a rare gift, and one that Seiya hadn't seen in a while. At last, the Pegasus Saint nodded, and the Silver Saint sighed.

"Thank you," Albiore replied. "Now I must tell all of you. Everything. You must understand all the knowledge I have to give you."

Seiya nodded again, and then slowly helped Albiore towards the double doors. There was silence inside, an awkward silence. But Seiya knew he had to break it, no matter what he found behind those doors. Albiore shuddered in pain as he stepped forward, but he was resolutely silent. Slowly, Seiya opened the door.

Ikki wasn't there anymore. All of the other Saints had gathered as well. Javu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ban, and now him. Javu was a reasonably sized young man with brown hair and dark green eyes. Ichi had some sort of white hair style that was strange and had black eyes. Nachi was shorter and had black hair and black eyes. Geki was a large young man with dark purple hair and brown eyes. Ban was a nearly as large young man with short brown hair and brown eyes. Hyoga was an icy young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Shiryu was a tall young man with long black hair and blue eyes. And Saori was a beautiful young woman with long purple hair and blue eyes. Saori was standing by the window, where the eyes of all the other Saints were watching. The window was open. Seiya and Albiore said nothing, and no one turned to look at them.

"Ikki's gone," Saori informed him, distracted. "He seems to have finally calmed down now, and it seems that somehow I reached him. He isn't as angry now. Maybe he'll calm down after a while."

"Saori," Seiya said suddenly. "There's someone here who has to say something."

Everyone turned to look, perplexed. And they paused at what they saw. They'd never seen this young man before, though he certainly seemed familiar from somewhere. Albiore paused a moment as well when he surveyed them all. He didn't want to frighten them and destroy his only chance of getting rid of Arles. No one moved for a moment.

"Who are you?" Saori asked not unkindly.

"My name is Cepheus Albiore," he replied. "I've come from Andromeda Island."

Those words seemed suddenly to awaken the Saints from a dream. They all winced as if they had been struck. They had lost all contact with Andromeda Island nearly a year ago. They had all been worried. But now to see this young Silver Saint so beat up, it made them nervous.

"What happened?" Saori asked. "What's going on?"

"A Gold Saint attacked us," Albiore replied. "The Gold Saint of Pisces. He uses poisoned roses to fight with. We didn't stand a chance, and that Saint liked killing. It's impossible even now to tell you how many bodies we had to bury after that."

There was silence for a moment. Dread and grief was settling on all of them. Their icy tendrils were snaking their way through all of their hearts. It seemed suddenly as if all of the air was leaving the room suddenly.

"Please, you must tell us what happened," Saori gasped. "Why would he do that?"

"Arles ordered him to," Albiore replied. "I thought at first was because I was teaching my students to fear Arles. I knew even then that Arles was evil. I knew I had to impress upon my students that he couldn't be trusted. But if that was the case he would have tried harder to kill me. And he wouldn't have attacked the students who couldn't even defend themselves from the attack. I soon realized that there was another reason."

"What reason could there possibly be that would make him hurt so many innocent people?" Shiryu demanded angrily. Albiore watched him sadly for a few moments.

"Andromeda's Prophecy," he replied. There was silence for a moment.

"Andromeda's Prophecy?" Saori asked. "What's that?" None of the Saints seemed to know what it was either, until suddenly Seiya spoke up.

"It's a Prophecy once spoken by the Andromeda Saint," Seiya said. "I heard it about it in the Sanctuary, though no one told me the Prophecy itself. The Andromeda Saint had always been such a gentle and quiet Saint. I don't know what it's about, but I know that the Prophecy shocked everyone. They hadn't imagined it would come from him, or that something like that could ever come to pass."

"Correct," Albiore said. "It was something that no one expected. But it is said that Andromeda is the Saint of sacrifice. One day, when he finally revealed that he could fight, Hera gave him a gift. It was a rare gift. A power that few could match. And after that he began to see visions from the future. As to what this gift really is, none now remember it. Hera and Andromeda won't tell, and no one else knows. But it was this that began these events long before now."

"Why would Hera give him this power?" Hyoga asked.

"No one truly knows," Albiore replied with a small sigh. "But it was a power that was feared none the less. Soon after though, the Titans stirred within Tartarus. It wasn't enough to mean that they were escaping. Still, it frightened everyone. It was then that five guardians were set in place to guard Tartarus. From the Army of Hades came Thantos, the god of death that guards Tartarus. Being so close to the evil place, he was expected to fight them. From the Army of Poseidon came the Mariner who wore the Scale of Siren, who was chosen for his powerful attack of the mind that could hopefully stop the Titans. From the Army of Zeus came the Angel who wore the Wing of Eagle, who was chosen for her all seeing eyes. From the God Warriors of the Norse Myth came the God Warrior who wore the Robe of Alioth Epsilon, who was chosen for his fierce nature. And from the Army of Athena came the Andromeda Saint, who was chosen for his gentle nature and ability to read situations. As you can imagine, the other armies didn't understand why Athen had chosen this young Saint. But they were all chosen, so Hera bestowed on all of the others powers of their own to guard the Titans."

"This is all real?" Seiya asked. Albiore nodded. "I don't understand. What does this have to do with Arles and his attack of Andromeda Island?"

"That's just it," Albiore sighed. "It doesn't make sense. You see, 300 years ago, something sealed all of the guardians away. All five of them suddenly vanished and no one knew to where. Their armor was sealed away at different points in the globe. And the Andromeda cloth was sealed on Andromeda Island, where no one could win a cloth. The Island is largely inhospitable, full of volcanoes and rock as far as the eye can see. People still live there of course, and the creatures that lived there killed off many of the trainees if the training didn't. But slowly, overtime, the gentle cosmos of the Andromeda Cloth eased the tension there. More and more people began to survive there. I myself was born on that Island, though I won my Cloth elsewhere."

"And Arles feared this?" Saori asked.

"Yes," Albiore replied. "Because he knew Andromeda's Prophecy. And suddenly, to everyone's surprise, the students began to excel against all the odds. They didn't just survive. They thrived. Some were lost along the way. That was a sad part of our training. And the Island began to change some of them. They became spiteful and mean. But we kept an eye on those who remained kind, even with all of this stress. There were twelve of them. Of these, we all chose four. I chose three young men and one young lady. Their names were June, Reda, Spica..." he paused, looking up at all of them. "and Shun."

"Shun?" Seiya gasped. "He made it?"

"All four of them made it," Albiore replied. "All of them were Saints, though two were Sonota Saints. June became the Saint of Chameleon, a Cloth that had been sealed there since its first Saint died on that god forsaken Island. You see, I always thought there was something weird about her. She and Shun had never met. June had been born on that Island and Shun had come from Japan. But the instant they met they became fast friends. The reason for that, I think, is the past of those Saints. The Chameleon Saint didn't exist until around the 17th century. She was often mocked for not being a true Saint. But she met the Andromeda Saint and over time, through many battles, the two became friends. But that was last the last anyone had seen of them. They disappeared suddenly. They vanished. Obviously both died at some point. But both Cloths were found sealed on Andromeda Island. By who or why, no one knows."

"So the Chameleon Saint returned?" Shiryu asked. "What about Andromeda?"

"You know him well," Albiore replied. "His name is Andromeda Shun."

"Shun?" Hyoga gasped. "He became a Saint?"

"Yes," Albiore said. "And once Arles heard about it he grew scared suddenly. I didn't know why. I still don't. But he sent Pisces Aphrodite to destroy us. Shun disappeared that day. I think he's in the Sanctuary. And here recently the Pisces Saint returned and tried to kill me again. He captured my remaining students and took them to the Sanctuary. I barely managed to escape."

"Why would he want to take them to the Sanctuary?" Saori replied. "Just what exactly did that Prophecy say that would make him so nervous?"

"I know it," Albiore told them. "I learned it. But if you hear it, you cannot ignore the warnings that are now being put forth. Something is happening, something terrible." There was silence for a moment.

"Tell us," Saori replied. "I think we'd better be ready for whatever is going on." Albiore nodded.

"Then listen well," he said. "It goes like this:

**When the dead Island breathes  
****and Saints are reborn in the sea  
****a forgotten message will again be said  
****as the guards return from the dead.  
****Those who guard the darkest door  
****will return with bad news in store.**

**Listen well to he who is of night:  
****for he knows the where to find the light.  
****Know the call of the sea:  
****for he who comes knows of thee.  
****Feel the breath of the air:  
****for she will bring news of despair.**

**Know the rattle of the chain:  
****for he sees it all again.  
****Feel the fangs of the beast:  
****for he understands the price at least.  
****And all you must heed or pay the price,  
****for those who do not hear will die.**

**When they return the door will break  
****and onto the earth will their prisoners escape.  
****Our most feared enemy will return  
****and in their hands the world will burn.  
****Alliances be forged or fall in silence  
****for none can survive alone in defiance.**

**Powers of gods must now combine  
****the armies must gather and strike.  
****Without it we breathe a bitter perfume,  
****for we know the world is doomed.  
****And all by Andromeda's Chain be linked,  
****for those of that Island are the last of the free.**

With that, Albiore fell silent and allowed them to digest the information he had just told him. He knew it could be a lot. At last though, Saori looked up.

"The guardians will return," Saori replied. "And it's a warning. It says their prisoners will escape."

"So the Titans will escape?" Javu gasped. "They're going to come here again?"

"And Andromeda was warning all of us that we needed to form alliances or fall," Shiryu said. "How terrible must the Titans be?"

"But what does this have to do with Arles?" Seiya asked. "Shouldn't he want to get rid of the Titans too? They're evil."

"Arles doesn't think that way," Albiore replied with a sigh. "He's scared. ' **those of that Island are the last of the free**'. He's scared that he'll be overthrown. He likes his power too much. So he wants to keep an eye on any Saint that comes from that Island."

"That's crazy!" Seiya gasped.

"He isn't of his right mind," Albiore agreed.

"But why did you come to us?" Saori asked.

"I must save my students from Arles," Albiore replied. "That Island is hell. You learn to love those you know are kind and that you can trust. But you are the only ones who can possibly do it. I can't. I'm too injured. But there's something about all of you that tells me that you can make it. You have to destroy Arles. That you know. He causes so much pain and suffering. But please, you have to help me save them."

"We will," Seiya promised. "They're our friends too. We'll stop Arles. Because he has to be stopped."

"You have our word, we'll do what we can," Saori said. All of the other Saints nodded in agreement. Albiore sighed a little in relief.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Seiya yelped a little in surprise as suddenly Albiore feel unconscious and went limp. He was really badly hurt. Gently, Seiya lowered him down to the ground. Saori slowly came over and laid her hand on the side of his face, watching him for a moment.

"He really seems to care for them a lot," Shiryu said.

"Are we really going to trust him?" Hyoga asked. "For all we know he could be another one of Arles' spies."

"I think we can trust him," Saori said. "There was no deceit in his eyes. Only sadness. Besides, he came to us out of all the Saints in the world. We should do what we can to help him. Javu, tell Tatsume to get the foundation's doctors to treat his wounds as discreetly as possible. We don't need his location to become known when he's so injured."

"I will," Javu replied, running off to obey.

"To think," Saori sighed. "that it was little Shun who became the Andromeda Saint. I wouldn't have thought it possible. But now he's in trouble. We have to help him."

The other Saints all nodded as well, glancing at Albiore. This man was the only clue they had to Shun's mysterious past right now. Whatever had happened on that Island seems to have changed Shun, for good or bad. And they knew that soon they'd have to find out which.

* * *

**There's the second Chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Now you know what's going on. This chapter will help to set up the storyline for later chapters. So please stay tuned and enjoy. I'll work on this story more and more as time goes on. ^^**


	3. Seen on the Other Side

**Welcome back for Chapter Three! I really like this story so far, though I'm not really sure where it's going at this point. Maybe I should write all my stories like this and post the chapters quickly like this. Oh well, I'm stuck on this one right now, so I guess I'll have to continue. **

**This chapter is rather long to explain the dwelling places of all of the armies, including the one I made up for the Angel armies of Zeus. So you can read them to understand a little more about the story if you don't know these places, or you can read them just to see why I mentioned them to help create the credibility of the idea of the realm of the Angels.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Seen on the Other Side

* * *

Shun woke up suddenly. He shuddered though he wasn't really cold and looked around. None of the others had awakened yet, and Shura was still no where to be seen. And yet something had awoken him. Something calling to him out of the air. He didn't know why. He didn't know from where. He paused as the wind howled mournfully through the temple. It was a sad sound. And he could almost swear he heard a voice on it. He listened a moment. It was calling him.

It was faint, but he was sure that he heard it. The longer he listened, the more probable it seemed to become. He wasn't sure where it came from. Who was speaking? He'd never heard that voice before. But it was insistently calling him. He closed his eyes and then concentrated on the sound hard.

"_Andromeda,_" a woman's voice called in a language not unlike Greek, but much more ancient. He didn't know how he understood it, but he did. "_I can feel your presence. Please, you must hear me._"

Shun froze and opened his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Who would want to have him talk to them? He didn't understand at all what was going on. But now that he'd heard the voice, he felt a need to respond. He felt his body relax, his eyelids fall until they'd nearly relaxed all together and closed. His eyes softened, and his body began to tingle gently as he felt a new power surge through him. His eyes suddenly began to glow, casting a gentle blue light around him the same shade as his eyes. It was strange and unearthly. He wanted to be afraid. And yet something told him to not be.

"_I hear,_" he replied in his mind. "_And I'm listening._"

"_Thank goodness,_" the woman exclaimed again through the wind. "_I was scared when I couldn't reach you! It's been 300 years Andromeda. I'm glad to know that you're alright._"

"_I'm sorry but I don't remember,_" Shun said. "_I feel like I can trust you, but I don't understand why._"

"_That's alright,_" she replied patiently. "_You're a young Saint. I wouldn't expect you to know me now. But you will once you remember. My name is Eagle Annette. You and I were have power._"

"_What do you mean?_" Shun asked. "_I'm just a bronze Saint. I don't understand._"

"_But your job is to help me and the others to keep the Titans in their prison,_" Annette replied.

"_What?_" Shun gasped. "_How am I supposed to fight a Titan?_"

"_You have the power,_" Annette replied patiently."_sleeping deep inside of you. The five of us all have that power. This is only the first of your powers, to speak to us when you're so far away._"

"_But I don't think I can..._" Shun said nervously. Annette laughed gently in his mind, a beautiful sound.

"_Always so humble,_" she said. "_That's what we love about you. But you can. But... many years ago you spoke a prophecy. The army of the Titans sealed us away to keep us from stopping their masters. But we have returned. And that means that the Titans are nearly ready to escape from their prison. We have to combat them, and you are the corner stone where all of our treaties will rest._"

"_What?_" Shun gasped. "_No! I can't! That's impossible! I'm no one..._"

"_Wrong,_" she said. "_You are Andromeda. You are the first guardian. You are our only hope._"

Shun was silent a moment, digesting the information. He didn't move. He suddenly felt like he couldn't. Too much was going on right now. He was being crushed by the information he was receiving. But the longer he thought about it, the more he seemed to believe it. He knew she was right, though he didn't know how he knew. Reda stirred a little. He would wake up soon.

"_Tell me,_" Shun asked. "_I need to know. I have to understand._"

"_Yes of course,_" she replied. "_I will tell you everything, from the very beginning. Please listen well._"

So Annette began to tell the story that Shun's master had told to his friends earlier that same day in Japan. Shun sat silently and listened the whole time, hearing all of it. But he was also at the same time aware of his surroundings and able to perceive and process both through his mind at the same time. It was a slightly unnerving situation, but Shun wasn't scared. However, then Reda and Spica awoke. Perhaps their dreams had been fitful. Perhaps they hadn't slept well. But for whatever reason they woke up. When they looked at Shun and suddenly felt afraid. They had never seen anything like that.

"Sh-Shun?" Reda asked quietly. "Shun are you alright?"

"What's going on?" June asked as she woke. But then she looked at Shun and gasped as well. The three of them moved away a little, startled.

"Shun?" Spica asked. He reached forward to touch the boy, but then yelped as some sort of shield sparked and sent his hand away. Small tendrils of lightning sparked up his hand. They were gentle, but Shun knew that if he felt threatened they could become much more powerful.

"Wh-What the hell?" June gasped.

"What's happening?" Reda asked, completely startled.

The three of them watched Shun carefully and nervously. They didn't want the boy to get hurt, but at the same time they were scared. They didn't understand what was going on at all. What were they supposed to do? He wasn't responding to them at all.

"Shun?" June asked gently. "Can you hear me?"

Slowly Shun forced himself to look up a little at them and raise his head. His eyes were still glowing and dull, focused far away. But it seemed to relieve them a little that he understood that they were there, and that they weren't a danger to him. However, he didn't move otherwise, and he remained silent.

"_My friends are worried,_" Shun said. "_They don't know what's happening._"

"_I'm sorry,_" She said. "_That tends to happen. Andromeda's power is in all of us, but it startles people. They haven't seen it in such a long time._" Then with that said she continued her story.

Nervously the three young Saints looked around, but they didn't dare try and touch him again. They knew better than that. Then however, Shura returned from his rounds. Instantly June sprang up and ran to him.

"Please, you have to look at Shun," she said. "We don't know what's going on!"

Confused and a little scared by the tone of her voice he followed her to where they were. He froze when he saw the boy. He'd never seen anything like it. But he knew suddenly that this was something that hadn't been seen in a long time. Slowly he knelt down in front of the boy. He snapped his fingers once by the boy's ear. Shun's body instinctively responded by blinking and turning his head towards the noise. Shun found it a little odd that his body could do that without him thinking about it. Shura paused and watched Shun.

"It's some sort of telepathy," Shura said. "And a powerful one. "He seems fully aware of what's going on around him. But whoever has contacted him must have something really important to say. He's not moving at all. Do you know what happened?"

"No," Reda said. "We just woke up and he was like this."

"So you have no idea how long he's been like this?" Shura asked.

"No," Spica said. "But when I tried to touch him something blocked my hand and shocked it."

He showed Shura his hand, which had small bruises on it. Shun felt a little sad that he had hurt his friend, even on accident. Shura was very interested in it. Slowly he turned to look at Shun, and reached forward. Again, something stopped him, and then a much more violent shock sent his hand away. The Gold Saint paused and rubbed his hand, otherwise showing no more signs that he had just been hurt.

"It seems that whatever this field is, it changes to fit the power level of the person trying to touch him," Shura said. "It's some sort of self defense. But since Shun knows we're not the enemy it isn't trying to harm us badly, only warning us to stay away."

"But what is this?" June asked. "I've never seen anything like this from Shun!"

"Neither have I," Shura replied. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Reda asked.

"Well," Shura replied, looking up at the wall they were behind. "This mural depicts Athena giving me the sword of Excalibur long ago. Andromeda received a similar gift, but from Hera, and no one knows what it is. It's said however that Andromeda often used this type of telepathy, and that when it appeared it was the first of his powers that he developed. It seems that Shun is beginning to develop the fabled power of Andromeda."

"But why would he need this power?" June asked.

"I don't know," Shura said. "But it seems that he needs it. I think it has something to do with Andromeda's Prophecy. Come on. Let's go speak to Aries Mu. He should know what's going on. He knows the prophecy. Don't worry about Shun. As you can see, he's well protected. He'll be fine. We need to see if we can find out what's going on."

A little reluctantly, but curious as well, the Saints stood and left. Shun's head and eyes returned to the position it had been before, staring at the ground silently. Suddenly, there was nothing but silence in the temple.

"_They're gone,_" Shun said. "_Is all of this really true?_"

"_It is,_" Annette replied. "_The others are all young as well. Thantos was unwilling to try and contact you. He didn't want to frighten you. Siren and Alioth Epsilon are both so young that they don't have their memories yet either. But they're getting them back. Soon they'll remember and they'll come for you._"

"_But there's trouble in the Sanctuary,_" Shun said. "_Have you heard of Arles?_"

"_I have,_" she replied. "_What he's doing is terrible. He needs to be taken care of, but I can't move against him alone._"

"_He fears the prophecy,_" Shun said. "_So he keeps me under constant surveillance. I don't fear most of the Saints. They're good. But if he finds out that I've made a move to leave then he'll destroy me._"

"_We must save you,_" Annette suddenly gasped. "_He doesn't understand that we must be free! We have to defeat the Titans!_"

"_I know,_" Shun said. "_But you have to be patient. We have to wait for now._"

"_Every moment we have to wait is another the Titans grow stronger,_" Annette protested. "_We must act!_"

"_Athena will reappear soon,_" Shun insisted. Annette paused. "_And she will free the Sanctuary. We must wait._"

"_You are sure?_" she asked.

"_I am,_" Shun replied instantly and confidently. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did.

"_Then I must believe you,_" She said. "_Very well. I'll be waiting. Once you are ready, we must all meet again. Do you understand? We must meet and show the entire world. We must prepare._"

"_I understand,_" Shun said. "_But I don't think I'm ready yet for this._"

"_Don't worry,_" she said. "_You will be. Now listen. I will tell you the names of the others, and you must tell me yours. It's our way of sealing the pact. Then I will tell you of the places we hail from. You must listen carefully._"

"_I'm listening,_" Shun replied.

Suddenly Shura, Reda, Spica, and June returned with Mu and Shaka close behind. Mu was a tall young man with long lavender colored hair and blue eyes. Shaka was a tall young man with long blonde hair and blue eyes which were now closed. They walked over to him. Mu inspected Shun quietly, and Shaka sat down in front of the boy, cross legged, and began to meditate. Shun instinctively looked up at him as he did it. He could feel the powerful cosmos and mind.

"_Their names are such,_" Annette said. "_Siren is Sorrento. Thantos is Sauske. And Alioth Epsilon is called Fenrir._"

"What do you think Mu?" Shura asked.

"I've never seen anything like it," Mu replied. "Though I may remember it distantly from my past as a Saint...yes I think I do. Not even Shaka's power is this great."

"But this isn't just something we can ignore either," Shura said.

"No indeed, it isn't," Mu replied. "We also can't let Arles hear of this. He might just try to kill the boy for it. He's already too twitchy as it is with Saori Kido and her Saints."

"Why now though?" June asked. "Why hasn't he ever done it before?"

"I think it's because he's finally had a trigger for the power to activate," Mu replied. "Someone probably contacted him, someone with the same power."

"Others have this power?" Spica asked.

"Are they friend or foe though?" Reda asked nervously.

"To him they are friend, though to us they might not prove so," Mu replied. "And yes there are others. Four others. He is one of five with this strange ability, given to them by Hera herself. And she is a most mysterious goddess." he paused a moment, and then looked at Shaka. "Do you think you can reach him? We need to find out what's going on."

"I can try," Shaka replied. "but his defenses are great. It's as if his mind instinctively recoils from mine. Like he doesn't like the touch. I will see if I can reach him."

Shun paused a moment. He hadn't felt Shaka even try and touch his mind. He felt nothing. And yet the Gold Virgo Saint truly seemed to be trying. Everything was getting confusing inside of his head, even with his ability to keep track of everything that was going on. But he remained still and didn't move.

"_Sorrento comes from Atlantis,_" Annette continued, unaware of the strange interruption. "_The Kingdom of Poseidon covers two thirds of the world. It is an idyllic and quiet, full of rocky, beautiful waterfalls, staircases, columns, stone paths paved floor slabs and coral reefs of beautiful colors. Seven Pillars support a hypothetical Ocean dome, which is the basis for holding back the waters of the sea. The seas are based on the vast and wonderful bubble sustained by Pillars and a sky seems to sparkle with colors of turquoise, greenish white and blue, while the air is breathable under the seabed, giving the kingdom of Poseidon a very attractive and moving image. This is due to Poseidon's cosmo, which, albeit still dormant, is able to generate this sort of protecting dome which prevents his realm from flooding. There are seven pillars, guarded by seven General Mariners, and in the center is Poseidon's Temple. This is the home of the mariners._"

There was silence. For a moment, they were all watching Shaka intently. Shun could begin to feel Shaka's mind now, growing ever closer. But apparently, whatever defenses he had were strong because he suddenly visibly winced and his mind retreated. Mu looked at him in surprise.

"Shaka, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Shaka replied. "His defenses are strong, that's all."

"Don't hurt yourself or him," Mu warned.

"I won't, I'll be careful," Shaka replied. And with that he fell silent again and retried to enter Shun's mind as gently as possible.

"_The Meikai Underworld was created by Hades to forever punish humans for their crimes. No life is possible in the Underworld without the Eighth Sense (or special devices), as all things in the Underwrold normally fall under the control of Hades. Specters are unaffected, and may enter and leave at the discretion of Hades because they wear Surplices. The Underworld is composed of eight prisons, with further subdivisions and it also contains the passage to the Elysian Fields, where only those chosen by the gods can enter. There are 108 evil stars or Specters of Hades, the Lady Pandora, the Twin gods Hypnos and Thantos who have been reborn, and the three judges of hell which are specters themselves. This is where Sauske lives._" Annette said.

"I'm almost there," Shaka said. "But I have to be careful. He can sense me now. I don't want to spook him."

"Don't hurt yourself," Mu warned. "It's likely that he has other powers as well." Shaka nodded.

"_One of the Saints is trying to enter my mind,_" Shun said. "_He's not an enemy, I think, but he might discover something._"

"_Then I must speak quickly,_" She replied. "_We can't be discovered yet. Asgard is mainly based on the Norse mythology, where it's told as the land of the Gods, opposed to Midgard where the mortals live. Odin's the great warrior God ruler of the land and Polaris Hilda is the representative of Odin in Asgard. His home is in Vanhalla Palace which is located on foot of his statue, at the top of the region. The land is guarded by many soldiers and by some valiant warriors. Those people don't seem to own supernatural abilities, until they are awakened as God Warriors of Asgard, the equivalent of Athena's Saints. Their Cloths are the God Warrior's Robe kept hidden in the deepest and more secret places in the whole Asgard. This northern land is very inhospitable, with lower temperatures than even those of Siberia. It's not easy to survive there, even for those born in these lands, that's why in the past Asgardians have tried many times to conquer the warmer lands, but in the modern era, they abandoned any conquer purpose. It seems that Asgard is somehow under the influence of the Undersea Kingdom and there is also a passage into Asgard that leads to the world of Poseidon. There are seven God Warriors, and each is very powerful, though people hint that there may be more. This is where Fenrir lives with his wolves._"

"I'm nearly there," Shaka said. "But he's getting nervous. I don't think he likes this new ability of his. It came so suddenly. And he doesn't like the touch of my mind either."

"He seems somewhat to know what's going on around him," Shura said. "But I don't know to what extent. Careful."

"I will be," Shaka promised him.

"_Lastly is Heaven, where the Angel Army of Zeus is,_" Annette told him. "_Here it is beautiful and the gardens are always in full bloom like spring. If ever winter touches it, then we know that there is great evil in the world, and winter is fast approaching now. There are nine holy shrines where the nine greatest Angels, the Arch Angels, guard our realm. The entrance to Heaven is difficult to reach, since you must go to the top of a high mountain and say specific words to summon the door. Then you must step through, and if you aren't allowed you will either be killed or sent very far away, and the words wiped from you mind. Our domain covers half of the sky. In the center of Heaven the temple of Zeus stands, and since he is our lord our lands exist in the sky, where even there flowers can bloom. His power creates a shield that keeps out the cold and allows us to grow plants and have animals live there. Some humans live there as well. There are only twenty warriors in Zeus' army, but they are all powerful, like the Norse warriors, and they are only summoned to fight in the most dire of wars, since we tend to be such gentle creatures. Like Saints we are reborn anew, and we now await the return of Zeus as he is in the human cycle of reincarnation. It is from these places, the Underworld, Atlantis, Heaven, Asgard, and the Sanctuary that heroes are born to right the wrongs on this earth. We've had our differences before. We've all fought countless wars against each other to prove who's right. But now we must come together and all fight. That is your duty, to see that we do this._"

"_I don't know how I can do that, be I think I must try,_" Shun replied. "_Still, it seems like a lot._"

"_We will be here to help you,_" Annette assured him. "_Now, you know our names, so you must tell me yours. Be warned though. As soon as you tell me, there will be no going back. Our fates will be intertwined once again, and everything will begin to click into place. As soon as you tell me your name, then you will have truly been reborn. And our enemies will know this as well. Everyone in the world will sense it. They might not know what they sense, but they will sense it. Do you understand?_"

"_I do,_" Shun replied. Slowly, his eyes closed. Everyone paused, even Shaka, watching him. There was something different about that face. Something odd. "_My name is Shun... Andromeda Shun._"

Suddenly the air was rent as if with the sound of lightning. Everyone gasped, and Shun's eyes flew open as he felt the world acknowledge him. Through someone's eyes he could see Atlantis, just as Annette described it. He was suddenly looking for Shun, his spirit and cosmos calling out. Somewhere else he saw the bleak blackness of the Underworld, and he felt a dark but gentle cosmos touch his, assuring him it was alright, but nervous too. Someone else showed him the snow drifts of the north, where wolves paused and howled and the city where Hilda remained came into view. And he also saw the beautiful gardens of heaven as the flowers wilted in the cold air. There were confused minds, happy minds, scared minds. All of them touched his for a brief second. But all were surprised.

"_We have heard you,_" Annette said. "_And we are searching for you. We can sense you. None of us will find peace until we are brought back together. Because we all know that this means that the Titans will once again stalk to earth, and that we're the only ones who can possibly stop them._"

"_Then I'll be waiting,_" Shun said. "_And I wish you luck until we meet._"

"_To you as well... Shun..._"

With that his mind fell silent. Shun sighed without meaning to and closed his eyes, leaning back against the rock as if he had suddenly fallen asleep. Everyone looked at him in surprise. But he didn't have to see them to know that Shaka, Mu, and Shura all instantly understood what had just happened.

"The Guardians," Shura said quietly. "They're calling to one another."

"It seems that he's instinctively trying to find them," Shaka said. "Even now, without his memories, he knows that something is wrong, and he's moving to stop it."

"Perhaps we'll finally get to see the power of Andromeda at last," Mu said quietly.

"He looks tired," Shaka suddenly said. "Come on, let's leave him be. I don't know what's going on right now, but I think that poor boy needs all the rest he can get."

Shun felt grateful to Shaka suddenly. He was rather tired. That encounter had seemed to drain him more than he'd ever remembered being during his training. Slowly and gently, he fell asleep to the feeling that out there, somewhere, the others knew that he was out here as well.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter three. This kind of happened quickly and all, with Shun gaining his first ability and learning of the others. But I feel like this chapter had to be done, even this early. It starts to get the story line moving in the right direction, and it ensures that everything will fall into place before long. **

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy!**


	4. Devil's Eye

**Back with more! Now we get to see some more of Andromeda's dilemma, and some problems with Sorrento and Fenrir arise. Also, there's no boyxboy meant or implied in this story. The Guardians are just really protective of each other, because they're the only ones who understand each other. **

**Thanks! And let's get to the story!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Devil's Eye

Shun awoke quite suddenly again. He wasn't sure what had woke him now. Everything seemed quiet. Oddly so. He stood and looked around. He was alone in the temple. That was strange. He knew that Shura had gone on some mission for Arles. Shaina was probably teaching June, Reda, and Spica how to speak in Greek. But where was Mu? He was supposed to be here as well. He sighed and walked out and leaned against the mural. He had no idea where the Gold Saint was, but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out just yet either. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

After a while however, he heard something panting at him. And panting loudly. He opened his eyes and looked, pausing uncertainly. It was a wolf, and a big one. It could easily reach is hip when it was standing. It was an odd color, a pastel green, and a blue crescent moon which was turned sideways was on its forehead. Its bright black eyes were trained on him though. It was sitting and panting up at him, wagging its tail invitingly. Shun paused and looked at it. It seemed to realize that he was unsure of it however, because then it laid down and whined at him once, tail still wagging. Then it panted more.

Shun couldn't imagine what was going on. He'd never seen anything like this creature before, and yet it was looking at him like he was some long lost friend. He wondered at it. Its sleek muzzle and strong teeth made Shun reluctant to be near it, but its eyes were friendly enough. Its body was thin and full of muscle, the Alpha of a wolf pack if he'd ever seen one. Shun thought a moment about it as the wolf crawled towards him carefully on its belly. Slowly, Shun reached down, and let his hand run over the wolf's soft fur.

It sat down again and gave a soft whining sound, letting its tongue loll out of its mouth and panted more at him. It closed its eyes and nuzzled his hand gently, gnawing at it gently with his teeth. But for some reason that didn't scare Shun. It made him smile. He felt like he knew the creature somehow. He wasn't sure how, but he knew the creature. He gently continued to stroke his head. He had no idea where the creature had come from, but he felt like it was a friend all the same.

Shun closed his eyes, trying to think of what it could possibly be that made him feel this way. Then he thought of Annette's words. How she had said that Fenrir had lived in Asgard with his wolves. His wolves. Shun opened his eyes and knelt down in front of the wolf, his hand still on his head. Shun could tell by looking at the creature that he could prove dangerous, but this didn't make him nervous at all. He must have met it before. The wolf continued to pant reassuringly, his tail wagging gently. Slowly, the boy pet his head.

"Where did you come from little one?" Shun asked. Then he paused. Had he really just called it that? Why would he call it that? However, the wolf hardly seemed to mind. In fact it almost seemed excited.

Upon being called the nickname, the wolf bowed into the play position and wagged its tail at him, leaping from side to side playfully. He'd never seen any creature act that way, not even a dog. But Shun couldn't help but smile at the creature. He sat down with his back against the wall, completely at home with the creature. The wolf turned in a circle twice and then laid down by Shun's side, nuzzling his hand to rest on his back. The wolf didn't close his eyes, though his ears laid back slightly. Not threateningly, simply relaxed.

Shun didn't feel fear at all by being so close to this creature at all. He turned his head and looked away, in the other direction, pulling his legs up against his chest and resting his chin on them. He sighed slightly, wondering why the wolf would be here at all. Or where Mu was. Or where anyone else had gone. Where was anyone? How had this thing gotten all the way up here? Had someone helped him get up here? But suddenly, his question was answered as the wolf looked up and started to pant again, wagging his tail. Shun paused.

"I see Lunar found you," a voice said. "He's always liked you, ever since you found him the first time. Then he reincarnated after that with us."

Shun turned and looked. He saw a small young man about his size. He had dark storm gray eyes and silver hair. His armor was blue and had small claws on the shoulders. He looked quite savage. Even Shun could see that. But his eyes softened a little as he looked at Shun. The boy walked over and kelt down, laying his hand on the wolf's head and looking at Shun.

"You don't remember me yet, do you?" he asked. "The name's Fenrir, though I think you've heard it before."

"What are you doing here?" Shun asked.

"I came to get you," Fenrir replied, sighing. "Annette said to wait, but we can't. We can't take the chance that Arles decides to hurt you. I don't think any of us could stand for that. She says that Athena will come soon. And maybe she will. But I decided we needed to save you now."

"You're going to end up getting hurt," Shun protested. "You can't fight Gold Saints! Even if you're as powerful as everyone says, you can fight them all by yourself!"

"Who says I'm alone?" Fenrir asked mischievously. He took Shun's arm and pulled him up onto his feet. "Come on. We need to go."

"What?" Shun gasped. "But I don't have my cloth or anything!"

"I know," Fenrir replied. "Don't worry. My wolves are getting it now. They'll bring it here."

"What?" Shun asked. "But how? How are you doing this? How can you just sneak around in the Sanctuary?"

"Don't you notice? How quiet it is?" Fenrir ask. Shun paused, comprehension dawning on him. "That's the power of Siren's Lullaby. He plays his flute and everyone falls into a deep slumber. And they won't wake up for a while yet. And he chose to allow you and me and my wolves to remain awake. We'll have to leave though, before anyone wakes up."

"But where would we go?" Shun asked.

"To Heaven," Fenrir replied. "It's the only place where you'll be safe from Arles until we can return. And while we're there we can train until we become more powerful again. Zeus hasn't returned yet, but he will soon. I'm sure he'll understand."

"But... wait!" Shun cried, a little flustered.

"Look," Fenrir sighed. "I understand that you're worried about the people here. And there are people that you love out there that could get hurt. I felt the same way when I left Asgard. But we can't stay here. We have to go. Don't they think they'd be hurt if they found out that you had gotten hurt? Isn't this the best way to protect them? Arles will probably be so worried about finding you that he won't hurt anyone else. Isn't that better?"

"I guess," Shun said quietly. "It's just that...I can't leave my friends like this. They'll be worried." Fenrir laid his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"And my friends are worried too," Fenrir said. "I'm sorry. But it'll all work out in the end. I promise."

Shun looked up at the boy. His eyes were ferocious, and yet full of such kindness and understanding right now. Shun knew that he was right. It would be better to hide away and hope for the best. And if he was stronger he could help everyone. But it didn't ease the burden on his heart anymore. Still, at last, Shun nodded. And Fenrir's eyes softened slightly again.

"Don't worry," he said. "We're here for you. Look. My wolves have come back."

Shun looked over his shoulder as about a dozen wolves came in. five of them were dragging Shun's armor towards him ever so gently, as if afraid they would scratch it. They dropped it by Shun's feet, and many of them panted at him and wagged their tails. A few even rolled over and showed him their bellies. Like he was a member of their pack. And a high ranking one. Shun took the armor and put it on. The pink cloth of Andromeda rested in place, and Shun felt better for having it on. It was like he had been missing something. Shun sighed a little.

"Alright," Fenrir said. "Let's go before anyone wakes us. We don't want to freak anyone out more than we already are. Hup!"

That strange command made all of the wolves jump up to obey. Fenrir motioned for Shun to follow, running off. The wolves followed him in hot pursuit, so Shun joined them. Instantly he noticed that all of the wolves but the one name Lunar slowed down and let him pass until they were on all sides of him and behind him. Lunar on the other hand ran between him and Fenrir, allowing Fenrir to be slightly ahead and Shun to run directly at his side. Shun suddenly felt a slight thrill. He felt like he'd done this countless times before. Like he had run with this strange pack, felt their freedom. And Shun felt glad for it. He didn't remember yet, but he knew that these wolves were as good as his friends as any.

Shun saw Mu on the way down from the temples, where he had fallen from Siren's strange lullaby. He hadn't stirred yet, but he looked ill at ease, even in his sleep, as if he knew that something was going on. Shun was just glad that he wasn't awake for the awkward explanations that would have to take place. Or to hurt Fenrir's wolves. Shun had a feeling that wouldn't be good. They leaped over and around him and continued on their way. They ran on down through the temples of the Gold Saints and over the vast training grounds for the Saints. Toppled pillars and broken rocks were a common sight here. But not all of the sleeping Saints. That was strange. Shun spotted Shaina, June, Reda, and Spica all asleep on the ground there, silent during their lesson. Shun felt a little sad as he saw them but ignored it and ran on.

Suddenly Fenrir and his wolves skid to a stop, and Shun managed to stop as well. There was silence for a moment as Fenrir waited and his wolves did as well, their noses twitching slowly and their ears quivering for any sound. Then a young man stepped out.

"Sorrento," Fenrir snarled almost like a wolf. "Don't scare me like that."

"You act like it could have been someone else," Sorrento teased.

Sorrento was a tall and thin young man a few years older than Shun. His hair hung down to his shoulders and was a light purple color, and his eyes were pink and seemed unfocused. His Scale was a dull gold or copper color, it was difficult to tell which, but it shone brightly. In his hands was also a thin golden flute. It was a beautiful instrument, and deadly. He paused when he saw Shun and smiled at him gently.

"Ah," Sorrento said. "We meet again. It's been a long time, Andromeda."

"Shun," Shun corrected him distractedly.

"Very well then, Shun," Sorrento said with a small laugh. "Shall we go then? They'll awaken soon. We'd best put as much distance between us and them as we can."

"Alright then let's go," Fenrir replied. "I don't want to hang around here much longer. No offense Shun, but this place stinks with Arles creeping around here."

"None taken," Shun replied. "Let's go."

"Hup!" Fenrir called again simply.

His wolves leaped off to obey, and Sorrento and Shun leaped after them, joining Fenrir in a few moments at the front of the group. Within moments they had disappeared from sight in the Grecian countryside and were well on their way out. Shun knew that soon everyone would wake up and there would be a lot of worry and rage in the Sanctuary, but he also knew that this was better. He could taste the freedom now, and it felt great. Shun felt happier than he had in a long time, and he didn't even remember why.

* * *

**There's that chapter. I hope you enjoyed. It was a fun Chapter to write. As for why the Chapter's called "Devil's Eye" you'll have to try to guess. Guess right and I'll give you a shout out. **

**In the next chapter, we'll see Saori and the others again, and they'll be a little panicked to learn that Shun is missing. Also, I'll put a bit of a shot of Arles in the next chapter that will add a bit of trouble for our poor Saints. Then I might also put a small part of Shun and the others as they make their way towards Heaven. Should be fun right?**

**I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you'll continue to read!**


	5. The Trail of Wolf

**Hey there again! Time for another Chapter! I really like making these chapters! Please feel free to leave a review below! I love seeing what you guys think about the story and it helps encourage me on! So feel free to speak your mind about it!**

**Anyway, time for the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Trail of Wolf

* * *

There was utter silence in the mansion. As if someone had sucked all of the air out of the room. As if everyone inside had suddenly dropped dead. Everyone simply stood there staring dumbstruck at Ikki. He was staring at the floor with a look on his face like he was standing at the death bed of a very dear friend. Finally, Saori seemed to find the ability to speak.

"Shun's gone?" she asked.

"We don't know what happened," Ikki replied. "We all just suddenly fell asleep, and when everyone woke up he was gone. Just like that. It's strange. Someone said they thought they saw a green wolf outside the Sanctuary. But who's ever heard of a green wolf? And someone else said they heard a flute."

"What was that?" Albiore gasped, suddenly standing out of the chair he had been sitting in.

"Albiore," Saori gasped. "You'll hurt yourself! Be careful!"

"What did you say?" Albiore insisted. "A green wolf...and a flute..." he paused a moment and looked out the window. "Could it be...?"

Everyone turned and looked at him. There was a deadly serious look on his face, but also one that was a little hopeful. They didn't know what to make of it. In the few days they'd gotten to know him, he seemed like a kind and gentle teacher, but also one that was wise. And now, something had struck him as odd.

"What is it?" Seiya asked. "What are you thinking about?"

"Ikki," Albiore said. "Did they say anything else about any of that? Anything at all?"

"Well," Ikki said, perplexed. "Someone said the wolf had a strange blue moon on it's forehead. And someone said that when they heard the lullaby they fell asleep. But they never saw who played it."

"I thought so," Albiore said.

"Thought so what?" Hyoga asked. "What's going on?"

"The flute that no one sees," Albiore said. "It could only be one person. One mariner. Siren. That's a special move he developed recently. It allows him to put anyone who hears it into a deep slumber. And that wolf? I know of only one like it. It's the wolf Lunar that reincarnates like a Saint to rejoin the God Warrior of Alioth Epsilon. You remember don't you? They're two of the Guardians of Tartarus as well. Is Shun's Cloth gone?"

"Yeah," Ikki replied.

"I thought so," Albiore said. "The Guardians have always been very protective of each other. Siren and Alioth Epsilon probably went to the Sanctuary because they felt like Shun was being threatened by Arles. So they probably took him with them. That relieves me. He's much safer with them."

"But what's this green wolf?" Shiryu asked. "I've never heard of it."

"Well," Albiore said. "Alioth Epsilon is always born as a child, forsaken by his parents in the wastes of Asgard. He is adopted by wolves, and he runs with them. Over time its said he grew tired of losing his friends one by one. So one day after he became a Guardian, Andromeda went out to him. Alioth Epsilon didn't trust him at first. He resented Andromeda a little. But there was still many years before they were sealed away. Andromeda got into a battle, and one of Alioth Epsilon's wolves defended him. She was heavily in labor, and as she died she gave birth to a single wolf pup. Dying and alone, Andromeda felt compassion towards the tiny pup that would soon die. He gave up the last of his cosmos and gave the pup a strange power. Then he died. It's said that Alioth Epsilon found him after that, but as to where that was, no one knew. The God Warrior died against that terrible foe as well and the snows of Asgard buried any trace of the two of them. Then one day when they were reborn, Andromeda found the pup again as a young Saint. Now the wolf was green, which as you know, matched his hair. He took the pup to the God Warrior, who was just as glad to see Andromeda alive as the pup. He named the pup Lunar. And its been running at his side ever since, reincarnating by his side. So Alioth Epsilon was a little less lonely now. And that is also how Andromeda and the God Warrior who hated people became friends, and pack brothers. Andromeda can always run at the front of the pack."

"And what about Siren?" Nachi asked. "How did that happen? We know that Poseidon and Athena had countless wars against one another."

"That is an equally interesting piece of lore," Albiore replied. "After one of these wars, when Siren had been named a Guardian, one of the Saints had attacked him. No one's really sure why. He never lived to tell anyone why, and he won't tell even after he's been reincarnated. Siren acted in self defense. And it was a very powerful defense. However, the mariner was still hurt badly. Andromeda found him then, and offered him help. The Mariner naturally refused. But Andromeda knew that he was going to die. So during the night while he was asleep Andromeda helped the young mariner. When Siren awoke he noticed that his wounds had been treated. He saw Andromeda again, who explained that he too was a Guardian. The Mariner was still reluctant to allow the boy near him however, and he kept warning Andromeda to leave or he would kill him. Andromeda did leave, but the next night he came back and helped him again. This went on for several days. A few more Saints had heard of the Mariner though, and were coming to hurt him. Andromeda, as was his nature, stepped forward to defend the Mariner. The Saints wrongly assumed that the Andromeda Saint was weak since he rarely fought, but Andromeda drove them away. I believe that Siren began to admire Andromeda as a person then, and they became friends."

"So they went to the Sanctuary to save Shun?" Saori asked. "You think they'll be alright?"

"I think so yes," Albiore replied. "I'm sure they'll take good care of him until he's ready to fight himself."

Everyone relaxed a little. They looked at Albiore for a moment, suddenly very interested in him. He seemed so wise for his age, and kind. And yet they could see danger in his eyes. The same danger that Shun had seen in Fenrir's. The same danger that was in the eyes of every Saint that came from Andromeda Island. Because they had been forced to become dangerous to survive.

"And the other two?" Ichi asked. "What's their story?"

"Well, I know them of course," Albiore replied, sitting back down stiffly and painfully. "But I'm sure there's other things Mrs. Kido would prefer to talk about."

"How do you know all of these things?" Geki asked. Albiore looked up at him.

"Because I was born on Andromeda Island," he reminded them. "And that Island is said to be the fabled location of the myth of Perseus, Andromeda and the Kraken. The Island is said to have once been a beautiful place, but over time it grew to be a barren hunk of rock. If you go underwater there you can see where the old city used to be, and the rock that Andromeda was supposed to be chained too. So as you can see, Andromeda is very important to the people who live on that Island, as well as the Saint that now represents her. So we know many stories of the Saint of Andromeda."

"But you know the stories?" Ban asked. "All of them?"

"Of course," Albiore replied.

"Then by all means tell them," Saori replied. "I know that they're probably not completely accurate. The only people who knows what really happened are the people in the story, but I would like to hear them anyway."

"Very well," Albiore replied with a nod. "I'll tell you first then of Thantos. There's not much that I know about this story, but I can tell you what I do know. As you can imagine, after years of Holy Wars the Underworld and Sanctuary hated one another. Thantos was said to have been angry. He didn't feel like he needed help, since he had been keeping the Titans in their prisons since before the armies of the gods were created. In an attempt to make a peaceful negotiation, Andromeda went to Thantos. However, while he was there, an unknown enemy attacked and killed Thantos' twin brother Hypnos. Overcome with rage, Thantos used his most powerful attack, and as you may guess, the attack of a god is powerful. He harmed many people with it, and nearly destroyed the world, so great was his rage. But Andromeda lived up to his name. He used his own cosmos to calm the god and took the attack so that it wouldn't hurt anyone else. After that, Thantos fell as well. The rest of the story is only rumor and speculation, but people believe that Thantos and his brother were reincarnated in the same town as the young Andromeda Saint. It's said that they met him, and Thantos began to admire the boy's kind and gentle nature. So he blessed him so that death would not touch him for many years. Supposedly they met many times after that and after a while they became very good friends."

"Why does no one really know?" Nachi asked.

"Thantos is a secretive god," Albiore replied. "And Andromeda doesn't tell secrets."

"Very well," Saori said. "And the story of Eagle?"

"That one we know more of," Albiore replied. "It's believed that as Eagle was reincarnated, she had a bad experience with fire. Of what, no one's really sure. But she was terrified of it none the less. Zeus and Athena had just had a massive war that had been called off because of the Titans. Some of the resentment still existed between the two sides. Andromeda went there to find out what he could do to ease it and met Eagle. She resented him and like everyone else thought he was weak. But she didn't attack him for that reason. He continued to try and speak to her, but she wouldn't respond. Then however, an enemy appeared. To this day no one really knows who he is, but he was killing off the Angels one by one. He set the shrine they were in on fire, and this one was at the very edge of Heaven. No one was around. Eagle was terrified, but Andromeda managed to convince her to follow him and he led her out safely. Their enemy wasn't finished though and attacked, but Andromeda drove him away. After that the two of them spoke, and its said they became friends. Andromeda was hurt badly, but the healers in Heaven soon had him back up on his feet, and the two became very close."

"Are there more stories?" Saori asked.

"Of the Guardians?" Albiore replied. "Of course. Many more. But those I think will have to wait until another time. The order the stories happened in, well first it was Eagle, then Alioth Epsilon, then Siren, and then Thantos. That's how the order that Andromeda befriended them in. And then after that they all simply disappeared."

"Still, these unseen enemies," Seiya said. "There seems to be a lot of them don't you think?"

"You're right," Shiryu said. "What do you think they could be?"

"If no one knows though..." Hyoga said.

"I think I have an idea," Ikki suddenly said, finally speaking up again. "Think about it. The Guardians were chosen to stop the Titans. All of these stories are after one another. In nearly every one these enemies appeared. And then later the Guardians all just go missing, to be reborn now? I think that the Titans have an army. An army that moves in the shadows."

"Perhaps you're right," Albiore said thoughtfully. "But if that's the case, then how long will they continue to hide in the shadows? The Guardians may have been hiding the existence of these creatures until they thought we were ready for them. Their jobs are to protect us after all."

Silently everyone looked around the room, as if searching for some sort of answer to the millions of questions buzzing through their heads. But there were none.

* * *

Shun paused a moment, looking up at the sky. They had certainly covered a lot of ground as they had run on. And memories were beginning to soak back into his head. Some were sad, some happy. But they were distracting and confusing. Shun had just staggered under the weight of all of them, and Fenrir had caught him before he fell. Slowly, Fenrir lowered him to the ground, Sorrento kept a sharp look out.

"Easy," Fenrir told him. "Don't push yourself. You're getting your memories back. They effect us all that way. Give it some time. It'll get easier."

Shun just nodded, feeling very dizzy. Shun closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. He felt Lunar's soft fur brush against him as he laid down by his side. The wolf laid his head on the boy's leg, giving the boy company through his discomfort.

"It feels like my head is spinning," Shun muttered.

"I know," Fenrir replied. "Just take it easy okay?"

"It looks like it's effecting him pretty badly," Sorrento said. "We might have to wait here for a while. I don't think he'll make it far like this. His memories are coming back more quickly than mine or yours did Fenrir. And that probably means the symptoms are worse for him."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Fenrir sighed. "I wonder where Sarai is? She could always help with that."

"I don't know," Sorrento sighed. "We'll just have to wait a moment."

"Sarai?" Shun asked.

"She's Lunar's sister," Fenrir explained. "Lunar had always been born as an only child. But at one point he was born with a sister. Pure white with pink eyes that had a whole galaxy swirling inside of them. Being in the womb with Lunar's power changed her, and she began to reincarnate like he did. Lunar came and joined me. But Sarai didn't. She was wild and unpredictable. But you somehow managed to tame her. She always is reborn and finds you. She's your partner. Give it time. You'll remember her too."

Shun just nodded a little. He felt Lunar lick his knee a little and whine, as if to say: It's alright. We're here for you. Sorrento sighed and turned to look onwards. They were nearly there. Soon they would reach the peak of this mountain, and they would enter Heaven. He just hoped that the gate keeper would let them through.

* * *

Arles paced around angrily in the temple. There was still no sign of Shun. Who would have taken the boy and why? Why was it so hard to find him and those with him when there was no possible way they could be far? He had thought a moment of hurting Shun's friends, those Saints from Andromeda Island. But he still needed them in case Albiore tried anything. He smiled a little to himself grimly. Shun seemed to have gotten his ability to hide away so easily from his master.

Arles was a tall and mean man. His real name was Saga, and usually he was a kind man. But the evil part of the Gemini's mask had finally won out, and so a new man had been created: Arles. Arles wore the robes of the Pope and his mask as well, his long silver hair hanging far down his back.

At last Arles seemed to sigh, and he looked over his shoulder at Aphrodite. The young man wore his golden armor and had long pastel blue hair. His eyes were a darker blue.

"What is it?" Arles asked.

"The results came back," Aphrodite replied. "From the hair we found. It seems it was wolf's hair."

"Wolf's hair?" Arles asked. He paused a moment, looking out the window. "Very well. One of the Saints with Athena is the Wolf Saint, correct?"

"Yes sir," Aphrodite replied.

"Good," Arles said. "We'll start our search there. See what he knows. Then kill him. Send the flame Saint and the Cerberus Saint as well. Even if Ikki is with them then like we thought, they won't be able to escape from both. They're not that powerful yet. Go on, and send them now."

"Of course sir," Aphrodite replied, standing and sweeping out of the temple.

Arles looked out towards the Sanctuary from where he was standing, smiling cruelly. This was his domain. He would not let anyone take it from him. Not Titans. Not gods. Not Andromeda. And certainly not Saga.

* * *

**I've introduced a fairly important character in this story. Sarai is very important later on when she actually appears. And things are now getting more interesting. Arles is sending someone to try and kill Nachi. Ready to read more now? XD Lolz.**

**Thanks, and I'll probably post more today.**


	6. Unseen and Unheard

**Back again! I'm really enjoying this story. It's a lot of fun to make. So anyway, I'll continue to write on and hopefully everyone will enjoy.**

**Thanks! And let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Unseen and Unheard

* * *

"Look," Sorrento called encouragingly to the struggling Andromeda Saint. "We're nearly there. All we have to do is walk a few more feet up there and then speak the words. Then we can enter Heaven and you can rest a while."

Shun only managed to nod a little to tell him that he understood. His head felt like it was splitting open now. The memories in his head suddenly seemed to be determined to resurface at once, and it hurt. Fenrir was part carrying, part dragging, part helping the boy walk along now. Lunar walked at his side, worriedly casting glances at the boy. And the other wolves were on edge. Their pack member was hurt. They were going to tear apart anything that came near that they thought could prove to be a threat to him.

But there was nothing. In a few moments they had climbed to the top of the mountain. Fenrir nodded to Sorrento who sighed. He closed his eyes a moment and then called out in the same ancient language that Shun and Annette had been speaking to one another earlier.

"_Guard of the great gates,_" Sorrento criend. "_Please hear my cry! Show us your door so that we can pass through into the realm of Heaven!_"

For a moment they were met with only silence and the howling of the wind. Then suddenly, a door blinked into existence in front of them. It was a large stone gateway that led onwards. It was a powerful thing, made of white stone and carved with ancient runes of protection. A white mist seemed to float within the arch of the gate. Slowly, Sorrento stepped forward. Fenrir followed him with Shun into the light and silence fell suddenly. Shun felt an odd sensation suddenly, of being watched. But they stepped through unhampered.

Light flooded into Shun's eyes and he blinked in the day light. The wolves all followed them out through the gate and the doorway closed. Beautiful gardens of all kinds of flowers stretched out before in orderly rows. Animals darted in and out of the trees. A few children saw them and nervously watched them from behind a bush. They had never seen armor like this before, though the gate keeper had let them through. They were still unsure though.

"We made it in," Fenrir sighed quietly. "We can relax a little now."

"Excuse me," Sorrento said gently to the children. "Do you know where Annette is? We would like to speak with her?"

"What do you want with the Lady Eagle?" one of the children asked.

"We're friends of hers," Sorrento replied. "She'll know who it is once you tell her."

The children watched them, unsure, but then they turned and abandoned their game and ran off to go find Annette. Fenrir helped Shun over to a large tree and sat the boy down against it. Shun sighed and buried his head into his knees as he sat there, wishing the pounding in his head would just go away. Again, the wolves settled themselves nervously at the side of the boy, and Lunar stood near Fenrir, looking over everything with interest.

"Well, we're here alright," Sorrento sighed. "And Annette isn't going to be happy with us. You know she told us to leave things be for now."

"I know," Fenrir replied, bristling slightly. "But we couldn't just leave Shun there where Arles was. Who knows what Arles would have done to him. I'm just glad that we managed to save him. From what I heard, Arles is a terrible man."

"I'm just glad that Shun has a chance to rest now," Sorrento replied, glancing at the boy. "He hasn't been doing good for a while now. It seems all of his memories are trying to resurface now. At once. It's got to be painful."

"Do you think it means that our enemy is getting closer now?" Fenrir asked. "Andromeda has always been our leader. If his mind is reacting so violently for apparently no reason, then something must be happening to force it to happen."

"I hope not," Sorrento replied with a sigh. "We're not ready. Our powers haven't fully awakened yet. And most of the gods haven't gotten ready for any battle. If anything were to happen now, we'd surely be defeated."

Fenrir nodded, knowing very well that it was true. Shun couldn't fight now. Sauske couldn't leave while Hades had yet to be reborn, though he said it would be very soon. Annette wasn't ready by any means to fight at all. And he and Sorrento weren't ready either. Their powers hadn't been developed yet. It would take more time yet before they could become strong enough to actually fight the Titans. And even then they probably couldn't win in a fight against one, only keep them at bay long enough that the Titan would remember their names. Until Hera made her appearance, their powers would be too weak. And yet now it was the only defense the world had. A thin one at that.

"What are you two doing here?" a woman's voice called, annoyed. "What did you do now?"

Shun looked up at her. Her armor was a pure white, and beautiful. Over her chest two wing like structures protected her, and a metal belt and small white shorts underneath covered her underneath. On her back where her shoulder blades were covered by armor, two enormous white wings were unfurled. She also had white boots that went up to her knees, and a small cloth of white extended from her belt nearly to the floor, opened in the front to reveal her legs. On her hips were two swords. Her eyes were a deep emerald green, and her hair hung long down her back, over her wings, and was a bright red color, nearly that of blood, but somehow happier. On her right hand was a white glove. She was one of the most beautiful women he had seen.

"Annette..." Shun said quietly.

The Angel froze abruptly, because she recognized his voice. She looked up at him, completely surprised. She could tell that his memories were coming back, so he was in some pain. The children watched the young warriors, though they could tell she knew them. But then she looked, completely infuriated, at the Mariner and the God Warrior.

"Why did you bring him here?" She demanded. "I told you to wait!"

"There wasn't time," Fenrir replied, bristling a little, though not in an angry way, only defensively. "If Arles would have done something, what then?"

"You feel the same way," Sorrento said. "You know that we needed to help Shun. So we did. What's done is done. Now we just have to prepare."

"But think about his friends," she cried indignantly. "Think about them! They'll be terrified that something happened!"

"We both left in the same way," Sorrento replied calmly. "If anything, that will give everyone the hint that we're trying to regroup."

"It'll be fine Annette," Fenrir said. "Just be a little quieter alright? I don't think any of this yelling is helping Shun's head any."

Annette glanced at Shun and then sighed. Then slowly she walked over and knelt down in front of the boy, gently laying her hand against his head. Then she closed her eyes and slowly began to pour her warm cosmos into him. The boy paused a moment, surprised, and then he felt himself relax a little as the pain began to ease a little. Shun closed his eyes, trusting her touch and glad that the pain was easing a little at last. Annette gave the boy a gentle smile, but then still turned to glare at Fenrir and Sorrento angrily. The two of them just kind of watched her with the "please don't kill me" face and nervously glanced around. Eagle wasn't their most powerful warrior, but she could be very dangerous when she was angry.

"A little better now?" she asked Shun gently.

"Yeah, thanks," he said quietly.

"Sure thing," she replied with a smile. "Just take it easy okay? It shouldn't last long."

"If Sarai was here she could help," Fenrir sighed. "But we don't know where she is."

"She'll probably contact Shun eventually," Sorrento said. "She has the same telepathic abilities as us. Who knows. Maybe she'll find something."

"Hopefully, it won't be any bad news," Fenrir said quietly.

Annette sighed, a sad and tired sound. Fenrir and Sorrento looked at her, and Shun looked up at her as well. He didn't have all of his memories yet, but his instinct told him that something was wrong. Slowly, Sorrento laid his hand on her shoulder. She gave him a worried smile and then turned to the children, who were still watching them with some interest now.

"Do you think you can leave us for a while?" She asked them gently. "We need to talk. Go play in the gardens alright?"

The children nodded and then ran away, giggling and laughing in their happy way. They all watched them a moment until they were sure they were out of ear shot. Annette sighed again and sat down by Shun. Sorrento and Fenrir soon joined them on the ground. They all looked up at the vast expanse of sky above them, the inky blue of the sky. They were above the clouds now, but it was beautiful none the less.

"What is it Annette?" Fenrir asked quietly, stroking Lunar's head distractedly.

"There's so much that is wrong right now," she said. "All of us have come back, but the world's already in chaos. And the gods. All of them. Hera, Zeuz, Athena, Poseidon, Hades: they're all becoming gods at the same time. That's never happened before. It worries me greatly. It's as if they sense it too."

"Perhaps they do," Sorrento replied. "Perhaps our signs have finally shown them what we're trying to say at last. I think our friends are beginning to suspect now, with everyone that's suddenly gone missing."

"Some of our friends didn't really believe in us, or what we're doing," Fenrir said sadly. "They think we're fools."

"But they won't soon," Sorrento replied. "Soon everything will begin to happen and they'll see that we're truly here to help them. But it might take a while."

"Yeah," Fenrir sighed. "And there's a good possibility that we'll die against the Titans."

"If that happens," Sorrento said. "then we'll just have to make sure they won't bother anyone until we can return. But we have to have faith that we could beat them. If we couldn't have that, then how could we help anyone? Everyone will die if we don't believe it."

"And how are we supposed to say that we believe it?" Fenrir asked, bristling slightly. Shun glanced at him. He didn't know why, but he knew that he had to say something now.

"Just have faith in everyone," Shun said. "It'll be alright. Maybe we've been trying to do this alone for too long. Maybe it's time we had some help."

All of them paused and looked at him. They looked a little surprised, and yet suddenly that seemed to comfort them for some reason. Shun sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He wondered how everyone was. Shura would be worried. So would Reda, Spica, and June. And if his master had heard about it he might be worried too. Then again, he might actually suspect or know what was really going on. He was very smart and knew many of the stories of Andromeda. He possibly knew what was going on.

Shun paused then however, because he felt a mind brush his. It was a familiar mind, a kind and gentle one. But it startled him. He opened his eyes and jumped a little, and all of the others looked at him in surprised. Shun waited as he felt the mind brush his again, as if nervous. Once it was sure he wasn't going to spook again it gently entered into his mind. It was a female mind, and foreign. It was very intelligent, but it didn't speak with words, only signals. However, Shun found he could understand the strange language.

"Shun?" Fenrir asked.

The mind insistently tugged on his, trying to get his attention about something. To show him something. Shun paused a moment, and then stopped fighting and let her tug on his mind. Suddenly he saw the Kido mansion. From the outside. It had been many years since he had been here, but he recognized it. He was about his normal waist level off of the ground, and the eyes looked down once to regain their footing as she walked. Shun saw large white paws. A wolf?

"It's Sarai," Fenrir sighed. "She's trying to show him something."

"But what?" Annette asked. "I've never seen her so keen to get his attention. Even his eyes look like hers. They're pink now."

"Shun, what's going on?" Sorrento asked.

"I don't know," Shun replied, though he didn't sound scared. "I can't see you guys anymore. I think I'm looking through her eyes."

"She's never done that before," Fenrir said thoughtfully. "I wonder what's going on?"

"I think it has something to do with my friends," Shun said. "The ones who didn't join Arles. Yeah I can see them. And my brother too. And my master. What is he doing there? I don't understand what's going on."

Sarai paused, completely silent as she watched them all through the window. She was hidden from their view, though Shun could tell Ikki felt like he was being watched. He kept glancing out the window in her direction. Everyone else was talking. She tensed, very slightly, but Shun could see it. Fenrir pulled Shun up onto his feet, and they all watched him carefully as he watched the scene from thousands of miles away. There was silence a moment, and then Sarai's ears flicked. They were just strong enough to hear what was being said inside of the room. Shun could hear it through her ears.

"What is it Ikki?" Saori asked.

"I feel like we're being watched," Ikki replied, glancing out again. "I don't think we have to worry about it though. I feel like it's...gentle? But I feel like there's something else going on. Something bad."

"The Sanctuary's been very quiet here lately," Albiore said. "I don't understand it. What's going on?"

"Do you think Arles is planning something?" Seiya asked.

"I don't know, but we may find out soon," Ikki replied.

"Do you think he's planning something?" Shiryu asked.

"What else could be going on?" Ikki asked. "He's been trying to kill us for a while now, and suddenly it's gone quiet."

"I understand your point," Hyoga sighed. "But why would he need to kill us?"

"Who knows?" Saori replied. "No one can understand what that man's thinking."

Shun paused as he watched, because Sarai bristled and let out a low growl. No one inside heard her, but she inched closer towards the window and looked inside. There were two Saints inside, both of whom Shun knew. One was a Sonota Saint, the Flame Saint. He had wild yellow hair and black eyes and he was wearing orange armor with a helmet that looked like a flame. The other was a Silver Saint. He had brown hair and eyes and had large maces attached to his armor. Sarai snarled, this time loud enough that Ikki heard. But he suddenly turned and looked behind him. At the same time Albiore sensed the presence of the two approaching Saints and stood, bristling. Ikki and Albiore both saw them.

"What are you two doing here?" Ikki snarled.

The two saints stepped out and looked at the group of friends. Ikki bristled more, so Shun knew that these two Saints were powerful, because Ikki was fairly powerful himself. His master stood and bristled as well. He was hurt a little bit. Shun could see that. But not enough that he couldn't fight. And he knew that soon a fight would break out. He could sense it in the quivering muscles of the wolf he was looking through.

"Ikki, we thought you might be here," the Flame Saint said.

"Yeah what of it?" Ikki snarled, bristling.

"We've come on behalf of Lord Arles," the Cerberus Saint said. "to kill the Wolf Saint. If you want to live, I suggest you leave now."

"Like hell you are," Ikki snarled.

"You really think we'd just step aside and let you attack our friend?" Seiya growled.

All of the Saints bristled angrily, both sides staring each other down, waiting for the others to make a move. Slowly, Albiore shifted so that he was in front of Saori, protecting her from the fight that was only moments away from breaking out. But the Flame Saint simply chuckled darkly.

"We were chosen because this little group of yours can't defeat us," he said. "We'll kill you all if we have to. Even with that Silver Saint here, you don't have the fight power to attack us and win."

"Just give up now and we might spare your lives," the Cerberus Saint said.

There was a nervous silence for a few moments. Ikki knew of these two and everyone else could tell that they were both extremely powerful. They simply watched one another. But then Shun felt a wave of resentment from Sarai towards the Flame Saint, and in the next instant, he drew his fist back to attack.

"Fire Screw," he cried.

Suddenly flames leaped up onto the walls, bathing them in fire. Shiryu was close behind though, and the flames were still out. However, the battle was starting then, and the attacks began flying left and right. It was hard to keep track of who was who or what was what. It was a frenzy. Shun felt a little nervous as he watched. He felt Sarai ask him a question, asking what she should do. The Flame Saint and the Cerberus Saint launched forward again to attack. He confirmed her question, and he felt her access his cosmos. Everyone inside paused and looked around, but Albiore froze. He knew that cosmos very well.

"Shun?" Fenrir asked, nervously. "What's going on?"

"I have to help them," Shun replied. "I can't do much. But I have to help."

"Be careful though Shun," Annette replied. "You can still be hurt if they find your cosmos."

"But Sarai will probably look after you," Sorrento replied.

Shun felt his head nod, though he saw no change through Sarai's eyes. She hadn't nodded. At about that moment, she began coaxing him to attack. She was asking for his help. She needed him to burn his cosmos to be able to use his power. At last, he did.

"Thunder Wave," he cried.

He felt the right chain of his armor snake out from his arm in a snakelike pattern. Soon it was lost, and he saw it appear through Sarai's eyes. It shot through the window and into the room, attacking the Flame Saint and sparking violently with lightning. Then it retreated just as quickly back outside where Sarai was, awaiting orders.

"What the heck was that?" the Flame Saint gasped.

"That was Thunder Wave," Albiore gasped. "One of the Andromeda Saint's moves. It can travel through space and time itself to attack any enemy! Shun must have sensed this some how!"

"That's impossible," Cerberus gasped. "The Andromeda Saint is no where close by! He can't see us to attack!"

Shun burned his cosmos again, and his chain instantly responded. It shot through the window again, and through Sarai's sharpened senses he sent it forward to attack. It hit the Flame Saint in the jaw and then snaked around and hit the Cerberus Saint. Then it retreated again, sparks still flying through the air. They looked around nervously, but since the chain reappeared in different places every time they couldn't be sure from where it was actually coming. Shun knew he couldn't do much more than this, but the others were slightly emboldened by the surprise attack and leaped forward as well to attack. Chaos erupted for a few more moments.

Then suddenly Shun understood that something was going to go wrong now. He heard Saori scream, and there was confusion for a moment. The Flame Saint had cornered her, and he was getting ready to attack. But before Shun even had the chance to attack again, Sarai leaped in through the window, burning his cosmos, and attacked. She hit the surprised Saint hard, and he screamed as lightning coursed through his body from Sarai's claws and Shun's cosmos. She snarled at the Flame Saint as he stood and looked at her in surprise. Her hair stood on end and she showed him her fangs. Albiore paused when he saw her, and Shun could see through her eyes that he instantly recognized her.

"A wolf?" the Flame Saint gasped. "I've never seen one like that! It's like there's a whole galaxy in her eyes."

"Yes," Albiore said. "A whole galaxy. Or to be precise, the Andromeda Galaxy."

There was a few moments of silence as everyone processed what he had just said. But Sarai wasted no time. She leaped forward to attack again, driving the startled Flame Saint backwards. His cosmos flared again as she attacked, and he added the Thunder Wave to the attack again. The chain snaked around her and then hit Cerberus again. Then Ikki took over and used his own attack.

"Flight of the Phoenix," Ikki cried.

A harsh and hot wind picked up, blowing into the two Saints. The Cerberus Saint gave out a startled yelp as he was taken up into the air and fire swirled around him. For the most part though, the Flame Saint was unharmed. But Ikki was one step ahead of him though.

"Phantom Devil," Ikki cried, using his most devastating attack.

He never even touched the Flame Saint, but Shun could tell through Sarai's senses that it was all over for him. He stood there for a moment with a terrified look on his face. Then he grabbed his head and screamed. Suddenly he fell over and simply died. Ikki gave the Flame Saint a disdainful look, and then they all turned to look at the Cerberus Saint.

"Leave now," Ikki said. "You're comrade can't help you anymore."

"No," he cried insistently. "To leave would be to disgrace Arles. I will stay and fight until I die."

Sarai took that as an invitation. She snarled and leaped forward again, burning his cosmos, and Shun sent the Nebula Chain over to join her in her attack. Both struck him hard, but he grabbed the chain. Nearly everyone gasped. Shun however felt himself smile a little. He had no idea the pure damage that could do.

"I would let that go if I were you," Albiore said simply.

The Cerberus Saint paused, looking at him with a slight confusion. But then the Nebula Chain reacted violently and shocked him. He screamed and quickly dropped the chain, and it retreated slightly. The Saint grabbed his injured hand and scowled.

"The Nebula Chain is one of a kind," Albiore explained. "It can attack and it can defend. The Andromeda Cloth has an enormous cosmos attached to it, so it can both defend well and attack with ferocity. But the Andromeda Saint is even more dangerous with his Cloth removed. The Nebula Chain can reform even if broken if given enough time. And whenever it feels the touch of a hostile force it produces several thousand volts of electricity to repel the attacker. It's a living thing. It can defend and attack without its user even using his cosmos to move it. And it also warns the Andromeda Saint of danger. It's a truly powerful and one of a kind Cloth."

"I don't understand," the Cerberus Saint growled. "How can he see us to attack?"

"That wolf," Albiore said. "She is linked closely to the Andromeda Saint. Some people even say that she is Andromeda reborn to help the Saint that represents her."

Shun paused when he heard that. Could that possibly be true? But he felt a wave of satisfaction from the wolf. He wondered at it a moment. But then he decided that it was very possible that this wolf was Andromeda reborn. People said that myths could still walk the earth in one form or another. So why couldn't this be Andromeda? Sure, the woman in the myth was a very kind person, like her Saint always was. But if she was reborn as a wolf she would have first lived a very different life. She would have become savage. And yet still could remain strangely gentle.

"That's crazy," he cried. "How could something like that be possible?"

"Do you see now?" Seiya asked. "We're stronger than you think. All of us."

"Cerberus," Albiore said. "You and I trained together in the Sanctuary. You more than anyone know what I can do. Without the Flame Saint to distract me, I will not hesitate to kill you. So what will it be? Will you leave now, or do I have to fight you?"

For a few moments, the two Silver Saints simply stared each other down. No one moved. No one seemed to breathe. Sarai gave him a single snarl to tell him to back off. The Cerberus Saint glanced at her for a moment, and then he simply turned and walked away silently. Sarai continued to remain bristled and snarl after him. And only when she finally turned her back on the door and the Andromeda Chain truly become completely still since it couldn't sense danger any more, did Albiore relax as well.

"Why would they want to kill Nachi?" Seiya asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"Perhaps Alres thought he knew something about Shun," Ikki said. "That's the only thing I can come up with."

"Yeah," Nachi said, reaching down and laying his hand on Sarai's head. She tolerated his touch. "But why would she come? I'm sure Shun didn't send her. I don't think he knew this was going on. So why would she come here. Why would she just end up here?"

"I think she sensed something," Albiore said. "Or someone. Perhaps she felt she needed to come. She sensed some sort of danger. But who would it be that would be powerful enough that she would call Shun to help her to defend them?"

Shun felt Sarai ask him something in his mind. He paused a moment, thinking. But then he decided that it was probably best that all of them knew as well. He confirmed. She ran past Nachi and over to Saori. Everyone paused as she did. And Sarai stared up at Saori for a moment, simply watching her. Slowly, Sarai inclined her head once, and then rolled over, letting her tongue loll out of her mouth. The whole time she was watching Saori, panting at her. Slowly, Saori reached down and stoked the wolf's stomach, and Sarai panted happily. Everyone paused a moment, staring at Sarai. So Shun burned his cosmos gently to get their attention as well. Albiore gasped suddenly and seemed to realize something.

"They're trying to tell us something," he said. "And what they're saying..." he looked up at Saori in surprise. "Could it be?"

"What is it Albiore?" Saori asked, a little nervous.

"The wolf of Andromeda only submits to one other name besides her Saint," Albiore said. "The same name that the Andromeda Saint is under. Saori...I think you might be Athena."

There was silence in the house then. Everyone was staring at her, or at Sarai. She stood, wagging her tail at Saori, then she nodded to Albiore so that he could tell he was correct. Shun pulled back on his chain so it would return to him, and Sarai turned and followed it outside and then through the portal that led towards him. She released him. Now he was standing there staring at the portal from this side, and she leaped through, panting at him. She walked over and sat at his feet, panting at him. Lunar wagged his tail at her playfully.

"Everything alright Shun?" Fenrir asked.

"Yes," Shun replied with a small smile. "It's fine. And I think several others now know who Athena is."

"So then she has reincarnated?" Sorrento asked.

"Yes," Shun replied. "And she is a very dear friend of mine."

"And Sarai's here as well," Annette said, petting the wolf's head. "That's good. Now we're nearly all here. All except Thantos. But he's still a young god too. It won't be long though before he appears though."

The small group all looked at each other. There was a lot of history between them. And now with their greatest task in front of them, it looked like they might actually be facing an opponent that would kill them. Still, they had to do what they must. And though the day was ending, a new one would begin shortly. Shun just hoped that he had the strength to do what had to be done.

* * *

**So that's chapter six. This story's really fun to make. This chapter helped me to introduce one of the main characters and it also helped me to create some suspense to the battle between Saori and Arles that will take place mostly outside the main arch of the story. Not a lot will happen in here, except for some mentions of it. Also, I'll probably have a few chapters where the Mariners, God Warriors, and members of the Underworld might have some spotlight. But mostly the story will take place in Heaven for a while.**

**Thanks for reading! And enjoy the story as I continue. ^^**


	7. Fight or Flight

**Welcome back! It's time for chapter seven! I'm not really sure where this story is going at the moment. I've got a few chapters planned ahead already, but it'll take some time before I actually get to those chapters.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and lets get to the actual chapter!**

**PS: I make up some stuff from here on in to add some depth to some of the characters that we don't usually see, and I also add things in general that aren't there originally.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Fight or Flight

* * *

Shun paused a moment, blinking in the hot sun and stroking Sarai's head gently as she had insisted he do for a few moments. He smiled a little gently as the children ran past, laughing and waving as they continued their game. There were children like that near the Sanctuary. They would be in fear now of Arles. Many people would be. They didn't have the memories of Saints. They thought that the Saints were evil. The thought made him a little sad. Because he knew what it had been liked before. Shun had regained his memories. But here in Heaven, he couldn't do anything about it. He had to wait and watch. And it made him sad.

Still, they had been here nearly a week, and they were making headway. Their powers were returning. As Shun grew more comfortable with his powers and used them more, the more powerful everyone's became. They were becoming powerful foes and strong allies. They didn't have the power yet by any means to fight Titans, but they certainly had some power. Sooner or later Hera would be reborn, and then their powers would truly grow. For now though, all they could do was wait and hope that all of their friends would be alright.

Fenrir had seemed especially worried for some reason. Shun looked up at him, then motioned for him and Lunar to join them. Fenrir sighed and did, slowly sinking to the ground beside Sarai. Lunar laid down on his other side. Fenrir began to pet both wolves nervously. Shun looked at him a moment more, then he sighed.

"What is it Fenrir?" Shun asked. "What's wrong?"

"Just," he sighed. "I'm starting to get worried. Before I came here, and before Sorrento came here, we were both attacked. We managed to escape, though I don't think our friends know if we're safe or not. But what worries me is that we were attack. I don't want any of them to be worried about me. I wasn't particularly nice to any of the God Warriors or Lady Hilda. A few of them even said they hated me before I had to leave. I feel really bad that they do have to be worried. I can't deny that after I regained my memories I remembered how fond I was of all of them. And a few of my wolves were hurt too. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them died. I just...I don't know what to do."

"It'll be alright," Shun said. "Why don't you try and see. Look through the eyes of one of your wolves. I'm sure they wouldn't spook. Then you could see what was going on."

"I don't know," Fenrir sighed. "What if they really are mad at me?" Shun looked at him a moment.

"You weren't this worried about what people thought of you before you and I met," Shun said.

"Yeah," Fenrir replied with a faint smile. "You changed me. But...could you come with me? I don't really want to see it alone. I'm scared of what I might find. Just, use your telepathy to come with me."

"I can," Shun replied with a small smile. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Fenrir sighed.

Fenrir relaxed suddenly as he began to use his power. His eyes began to glow, the same color of his pupils cast in a pale light around him. Shun felt his mind touch his, and he joined him, relaxed a lot as well. Then Fenrir guided him through the various paths of the world. Soon Shun found himself looking through the eyes of a wolf. This one was much smaller than Lunar or Sarai, and it was laying on its side on the floor, curled up in blankets. It gave them both a small gentle whine of greeting, but mostly sounded very pained. Shun could feel Fenrir's sadness as he heard the sound.

But as soon as the wolf made the sound, a young woman came around the corner quickly. She knelt down and began to stroke the wolf's head gently to get it to relax, and they could see tears in her eyes. Fenrir stiffened slightly, and Shun knew that he recognized her. She had long sliver hair and icy blue eyes. She was beautiful, and wore long blue robes, a black crown type thing, and had a silver scepter in her hand. And yet she instantly had knelt down and began to stroke the wolf's head. Soon a man appeared. He paused when he saw that she was with the wolf again. He was a tall man with long silver hair and golden eyes. His armor was a blue color.

"Lady Hilda," he said. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know Thor," she replied sadly. "He's hurt badly. But he just suddenly started trying to get up. I don't understand. What could make him like this? Hush little one. It's alright. Lay still."

But the wolf, whose name was actually Shadow, was determined to share with Fenrir everything he knew. That was how deep his love ran for the God Warrior. Even when Shun sensed Fenrir trying to reassure the wolf and tell him that everything was alright he wouldn't lay back down. Slowly he stood and began to walk, leaving behind his bed. Hilda quickly grabbed him, but he whined and managed to struggled free. He looked up both Thor and Hilda, then turned and began to lead them somewhere.

"Shadow? Shadow where are you going?" Hilda asked.

The wolf simply continued to run on, glancing behind him every now and then to make sure that they were still following. Shun noticed instantly through the wolf's eyes how beautiful this temple was. Almost like a castle, with ice crystals everywhere. It was a wonderful place, though he wasn't sure what the wolf wanted to show them. Even Fenrir seemed a little confused at first. But the wolf kept going through the halls.

Shun felt Sarai shift beside him, and he thought Lunar might have done the same. They were watching everyone carefully. Shun knew it was highly improbable that they would get hurt here, but they were still both being very cautious. He wondered when Sorrento and Annette would return from where ever they had gone.

"Where are we?" Thor asked. "I've never seen this part of the caves..."

"You wouldn't," Hilda replied. "You know that parts of the caves are only meant for the God Warriors that claim them? This part is Fenrir's caves. And only those people that he allows can pass this point. It seems however that he wants us to see something. But why Shadow?"

"Perhaps it's because he's the only wolf we found alive," Thor said. "I know that he's sad about that. But maybe he really needs to show us something."

"What though?" Hilda asked. "I don't understand. I know that Fenrir always has such a hard life. But.. I don't understand what happened. He was just suddenly attacked. There was nothing we could do. And I couldn't even help his wolves."

"That's not true," Thor said gently. "You helped Shadow. I'm sure Fenrir's fine."

"But we weren't exactly kind to him," she said sadly.

"And he wasn't kind to us," Thor replied. "None of us had our memories yet. We've calmed down, and I'm sure he has too."

"But what if he's hurt?" Hidla asked, pausing and looking at him.

"I'm sure he's fine," Thor assured her. "Most people have fight or flight instincts, and Fenrir's more of an animal than most people. For whatever reason he chose flight instead of fight. But if I know him, he'll come back ready to fight."

"But to fight what?" Hilda asked. "I don't want to risk all out war. All of the gods are reincarnating at the same time. Why is that? I don't understand."

"Perhaps he knows," Thor replied. "But we won't until he's ready to show himself. I have a feeling that we've forgotten something important. Something that we all should know. Not just us either. God Warriors, Saints, Angels, Mariners, and Specters. We've all forgotten something important."

"What do you think it could be?" Hilda asked.

"I don't know," Thor sighed. "Maybe it has to do with...this mysterious enemies that keep appearing. Why is it that no one sees them? Or in the other case, we did see the one trying to attack Fenrir, but no one can remember him. Who are they? What do they want? And why can't we remember it?"

"_They can't remember?_" Fenrir asked.

"_Strange,_" Shun said. "_Everyone in the Sanctuary was like that too. Is someone messing with everyone?_"

"_I don't know,_" Fenrir sighed. "_It seems weird. But Shadow really wants to show them something. I can't think of what though._"

Shadow seemed not interested in their conversation though, and growled a little impatiently at the two of them. Shun paused a moment though. He thought he felt Sarai bristle and begin to growl as well. He wasn't sure since he and Fenrir were seeing and feeling everything through Shadow's eyes. It was difficult to tell exactly what was going on now. But he knew that he felt uneasy suddenly.

"_Fenrir,_" Shun said. "_I think something's wrong. We should go back._"

"_Hang on,_" Fenrir insisted. "_Just a little longer. I have to know what's going on._"

Shun however wanted to continue to protest. He could feel the chains of Andromeda beginning to move without him moving them. He knew that soon something was going to go down. And whatever it was he didn't like it and neither did Lunar or Sarai, who had both now planted themselves firmly between the two friends and whatever was coming that had made him nervous.

"What is it Shadow?" Hilda asked. "Are we nearly there?"

"Come on, he looks anxious," Thor said.

The two of him followed the wolf farther into Fenrir's domain. The walls began to sparkle different colors too, like the northern lights. It was beautiful. Hilda turned a corner, with Thor close behind her, and she paused, gasping. There were many wolves here, all of which were somewhat injured. They paused and looked up at the two of them, though they panted reassuringly. They wouldn't dare attack.

"You're all alive?" She gasped, tears falling down her face. "Thank goodness. I was so worried!"

But Shadow wasn't done. He grabbed Hilda's sleeve gently in his jaws and tugged on his sleeve. Confused, she followed him farther inside. He turned and moved farther in, sure that they were following close behind. Soon they came to a cave that stood apart from the rest. Inside there was an ice wall, where there was a mural, frozen forever in time. It depicted the God Warrior Alioth Epsilon, the Saint Andromeda, the God Thantos, the Angel Eagle, and the Mariner Siren. There was also a gate where shadows were escaping onto the earth.

"Look," Hilda gasped. "It's Andromeda's Prophecy!"

"I didn't know something like this existed here," Thor said quietly.

"But what is this?" she asked. "Why does this thing seem so sad?"

They all looked again. It did indeed seem sad. Eagle's wings were broken. Siren's songs no longer played. Fenrir's snarl was gone. Thantos stood guard over a crumbling world, and Andromeda was locked away in chains.

"It's a warning," a voice said from the shadows. Shun felt Fenrir bristle and Shadow snarled. "Of what could come to pass if the Guardians were stopped."

Everyone whirled around to face the stranger. He wore all black armor, and it looked as if it was engraved with thousands of tiny words. He carried a sword at his side, and his face was cruel. His eyes were coal gray, and his hair was black. Even from so far away, Shun knew that he was a terrible enemy. Shun felt a thrill of fear run through him. Thor stepped forward to shield Hilda.

"You," Thor snarled. "You were the one who attack Fenrir! What are you doing here?"

"What did you do?" Hidla demanded. "To Fenrir? To us?"

"Fenrir escaped me," the young man said. "Though not for long. And I have done nothing to you. It's this armor. Whenever you see me you can remember me. But as soon as I step out of sight then I am wiped from you mind."

"What do you mean if the Guardians are stopped?" Hilda asked. "What's going on?"

"Don't you remember Andromeda's prophecy?" he asked. "He warned that one day they would return. The Titans. And we are their army."

"An Army of Titans?" Hilda gasped.

"Yes," he replied, cocking his head slightly. "But you seem to be remembering everything. You're not forgetting what I tell you. It must be this place. Fenrir's influence is strong."

"Who are you?" Hilda asked.

"We are the children of earth that serve under the Titans," he replied. "Our job is to return to them what the Olympians stole. You of all people should have understood. You and your god Odin. And yet you chose to side with them. Still, we must press on. My name is Jayden of the Titan power of violence. And I am here to end this ridiculous revolution before it begins."

"Stop," Thor growled. "Leave now before I must make you."

"What did you mean that Fenrir hasn't escaped you for long?" Hilda asked. "What have you done?"

"Nothing much," Jayden replied with an amused chuckle. "He was just trying to hide. We found him though. Him and his companions. They were trying to hide from us where no one else can come. But we know the secret passage ways of that place. There is no where safe for them. We already have our forces there now."

Shun froze, and he knew that Fenrir had as well. Shun listened very closely. He could hear screaming. Sarai and Lunar were trying to protect them. People were running around in chaos. It was nearly impossible to tell what was going on. They had to leave now.

"Stop," Hilda gasped. "No! You can't do this!"

"It's too late," Jayden replied. "They can't escape our force now. Soon we will overtake them. They can't hold out forever. We will capture Andromeda and kill the others. There is no escape for them now."

"What?" Hilda asked. "Why Andromeda?"

"Because he is the key to our salvation as well as yours," Jayden replied. "Soon now the time will come."

"Enough," Thor growled. "I'll destroy you!"

Enraged, Thor leaped forward to attack Jayden, and the link was suddenly broken as Fenrir pulled away. Shun blinked in the sunlight and gasped suddenly as his mind reeled to understand what was going on. But Fenrir had heard everything he needed to know. He bristled and leaped forward to attack as well, joining his cosmos with Lunar's.

"Wolf Cruelty Claw," Shun heard him cry some where out of sight.

Shun leaped up as well, readying to attack. Then he saw them. They all had armor like Jayden's. They were all in the Titan army. They weren't just attacking the two of them either. They were attacking the Angels and the people who lived here as well. The Angels were striving to try and insure the safety of the citizens of Heaven. Sorrento and Annette weren't here. They had left to try and contact Thantos. Now Shun and Fenrir were facing the soldiers pretty much alone. Sarai leaped over to Shun's side, snarling at the nearest opponents. She was slightly injured, but determined to continue to fight until she was sure that the danger had passed. The Nebula Chain of the Andromeda armor clanked rather violently, telling him to be careful.

Shun bristled as well, ready to be in a fight at any moment. In a few seconds he felt Fenrir's back brush against his, and Lunar leaped into the center as well. Fenrir snarled, almost like a real wolf, and Shun's chains prepared to attack even without his consent. But as they looked around they knew they were in a terrible situation. They were surrounded by about ten young men. And from what they knew of these guys, that would be more than enough to take them.

"Just give up," one of them laughed. "You two were so busy that you didn't notice the damage we did. Now you're surrounded. Give us the Andromeda Saint and we might let everyone live."

"Like hell you would," Fenrir snarled. "We know your kind. You'll just kill everyone."

"So I take it you won't comply?" another asked. "You're outnumbered heavily. You can't hope to beat us. You'd rather die this way? Very well, we can manage that." he looked at one of the young men beside him. "Grab him."

They both paused, confused for a moment. But then Shun felt something grab his leg a moment too late. He let out a startled yelp. Instantly strange tentacle like appendages appeared off of the armor of one of their enemies, wrapping around his legs, his arms, his waist and torso. At about that time though Fenrir had turned around. Sarai instantly leaped forward, trying to break the strange tentacles. But the others had all leaped forward to kill his friends.

Shun wasn't really sure what happened. He just reacted. He didn't want Fenrir, Lunar, or Sarai to die as much as they didn't want him to get captured. His cosmos flared and the Nebula chain instantly began to attack any foe within reach. And it had quite a long reach. Startled, the stranger that had grabbed him pulled him to the ground hard, trying to keep him at bay. But the chain seemed to understand that he was willing to attack, and it was beginning to move independently of his will now, sending bolts of lightning through his foes, not just the small bursts of electricity from before, but a lot of it now. Still though he was struggling to free himself, and he was losing that battle. There were enough of the tentacles now that he was beginning to find it harder and harder to move.

"Shun," he heard Fenrir cry somewhere, sounding terrified.

Several more of them ran over, grabbing his chains. Again, a bad idea. They were shocked even worse than they had been before, flying away screaming. More of them ran over, trying to hold him down until the one that had caught him had secured him enough that he couldn't move. Shun found it harder and harder to try and struggle to get away, even when Sarai leaped into the mix, snarling and attacking, burning her cosmos, which was very much like his, to try and free him. With a small little growl of frustration Shun tried again to free himself as Sarai and his chains distracted everyone for a while, including the stranger trying to catch him.

Fenrir managed to break away for a moment. He ran over to Shun, looking for a way to free him. He was bleeding heavily from somewhere above his right eye. But he was determined to find a way to him Shun out of this. He grasped a few of the tentacles, managing to pull them loose. But then one of the others ran up to attack him, and he was forced to start fighting again.

Shun burned his cosmos, and several people surrounding him got blown away from the force of his attack, Nebula Scream. If his armor had been off it would have been a lot more effective. But as it was, it still made them wary of him. Sarai turned then and attacked the young man that was still struggling to subdue Shun, and Shun heard him yelp. Suddenly he was freed from his attack and he pulled out of the tentacles, turning to face their attackers. The Angels and humans had been forced to flee. They didn't know what was going on. They were probably wondering when the battle was going to end.

Shun burned his cosmos again into a bigger blaze than he had ever before tried. Sarai leaped over and joined him, adding her cosmos to Shun as well. Suddenly, everyone seemed to pause.

"Nebula Storm," Shun cried.

His attack his all of their foes at once, striking them with wind and lighting and sending them spiraling up into the air and crashing back down to the ground again. Fenrir took advantage of the momentary confusion to run back to Shun, Lunar close behind. Both of them and Sarai were injured and breathing a little heavily. But they seemed relieved that Shun had managed to escape. Sarai had dispatched the unfortunate young man trying to catch him with a single bite to the throat after Shun had hit him with his chain. They all turned to face their foes, bristling to attack.

"What?" one of their foes choked out. "How can this be happening?"

"We are not easily beaten even while we are alone," Fenrir growled. "Why did you think you could beat us now? When we are together? We are strongest when our powers combine. That is why Hera chose us!"

"I don't understand," another said. "You two are nothing alike. How can you fight so well together?"

"Because we understand what it truly means to be strong," Shun said. "Unlike you, we can't be defeated because we are determined that our group will not be destroyed by someone like you."

"We can't leave here like this," one of them growled. "Our orders were to capture Andromeda and kill the rest. If we come back empty handed we're as good as dead anyway!"

"Then I suppose you'd better give up now," a voice said from behind them. They both froze and gasped at the sound. They knew that voice. "Because you're either dying then or now. Your choice."

Both Fenrir and Shun turned and looked over their shoulders suddenly. Slowly, regally, Sauske walked up. The large young man was tall and had broad shoulders. He had a proud face, long black hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a dark black surplice that shone like the moon with two enormous wings. He looked up at the young men in front of him. His eyes were severe and threatening. The young men paused a little, shuddering under the gaze of the reincarnated form of Thantos.

"Thantos," one of them gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you would be trying to hurt my friends," he replied. "So I came to make sure that didn't happen. I knew they could handle themselves pretty well. But I still can't forgive you for this."

"What about Sorrento and Annette?" Fenrir asked. "They're still out there! What if they got hurt?"

"I think they're fine," Sauske assured him. "I didn't hear anything about them or feel their cosmos burn. They were looking to contact me but I think they got sidetracked by Poseidon. I'm sure they're fine."

Fenrir and Shun both let out small sighs of relief. Then then turned back to their attackers. Their foes seemed extremely nervous now, and they backed away slightly.

"Damn it," one said. "Now all five of the Guardians have gathered. We have to escape. Fall back! Fall back!"

They turned and ran, and Sauske let them, though Shun could tell by looking at him that he did so with loathing. He turned instead to Shun and Fenrir, looking over both their injuries silently. They both remained still and silent under the god's gaze, knowing it was simply better. After a while he sighed and seemed satisfied that they weren't going to die at least.

"They'll return," Shun said. "They said that I was the key to their salvation as well as everyone else. I don't know what they meant by that, but this will put them off for a while."

"Yeah, a while," Fenrir sighed. "But soon they'll come back. We thought we might be safe here for a while. But it seems we were wrong. Our powers have gotten stronger, but not that strong yet."

"Come with me to the underworld then," Sauske said simply. "It's nearly impossible to sneak into the underworld. Besides, most of them don't have the Eighth sense required to survive there, while we do. We can grow more powerful there. I don't think anyone else will mind either. Hades especially won't mind you being there Shun. You know how uh...fond he became of you."

"He's still going on about that?" Shun gasped.

"Yes," Sauske replied with a small smile. "Shouldn't you be happy to be favored by a god? Love is love, no matter what."

"B-but..." Shun stammered, flushing red.

"What am I missing?" Fenrir asked, confused a little.

"Don't worry," Sauske replied. "You'll see soon. Come on. Everyone here will be worried about what happened to the two of you. But we'll have to leave. Come on."

Sauske motioned for the two of them to follow as he opened the same small portal that he had came here through. They looked around. They had caused a huge mess. Everything was smashed up and broken. There were several dead foes surrounding them. All of the others had gone. But the two of them knew they had to escape. They turned and followed Sauske into the portal, even the two wolves. And they left Heaven behind them for the Underworld.

* * *

**I am going to add a little boy x boy in this one. But those of you who don't like that, don't worry. It won't be very bad. The most they'll ever do is kiss and hug. It's more of an innocent love type thing, so it won't be bad. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'll continue it on soon. **


End file.
